Lo Que Es Eterno No Se Puede Matar (anteriomente Innocence)
by NessieFrost
Summary: Pitch cobro su venganza de la peor manera posible pero años después Maite Frost logra hallar el camino a casa pero ahora todo esta roto. tendrá que luchar para volver a unir a su familia ¿podrá unir a sus padres? ¿podrá echar a la novia de SU papi? ¿podrá dejar ir el pasado? la pregunta es ¿su cordura saldrá ilesa de este caos? JackxTooth
1. Chapter 1:Alas rotas

los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a ... buena ya todos sabemos a quien

nota: Maite tiene 9 años. No se dice mucho sobre su apariencia física pero pueden preguntar en mi otra historia. búsquenla en mi perfil

* * *

Jack Punto De Vista

Hace 11 años no hubiera imaginado tener ni la mitad de todo lo que tengo ahora. Tenía una familia al fin después de 300 años de soledad, tenía el trabajo más maravilloso que pude haber imaginado, tenía a mi hermosa Toothiana y nuestra hermoso milagro Maite, nuestra hija. Si, era afortunado.

-¿Qué piensas?- escuche una vos desde mi regazo. Mire hacia abajo y mire a mi esposa. Le di un beso en la cabeza antes de responder

-en lo afortunado que soy por tenerte- le respondí. Ella sonrió y le di un rápido beso en los labios llenándolos de escarcha en el proceso. Bueno soy el guardián de la diversión tenía que hacer algunas travesuras

-JACK- me grito Tooth dándome un golpe en el pecho pero se estaba riendo. Con mis dedos le quite la escarcha de la boca con dulzura

-sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso- me dijo. Pero yo solo sonreí con burla

-así ¿y que aras?- le respondí burlón

La estruje en mis brazos espesando a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello. Me deleite con el sonido de su risa y pronto estábamos riendo juntos

Pero nuestras risas fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte sonido. Ambos nos paramos como resortes del sofá donde estábamos. Tenía un mal presentimiento y al ver el rostro de Tooth sabía que ella también lo estaba sintiendo.

Al salir de la habitación lo primero que vimos fueron unas haditas que señalaban desesperadas con sus manitas hacia una dirección. Mi corazón se detuvo durante un segundo. Esa era la habitación de mi Mai. Algo estaba muy mal

Tooth abrió la puerta de un portazo y llegamos justo a tiempo para ver a las pesadillas de Pitch irse por un agujero enorme en la pared justo arriba de la cama de mi hija. No era difícil imaginar que había pasado. Yo estaba a punto de seguirlo pero entonces una delicada mano sujeto mi hombro

-Jack no podremos nosotros solos. Necesitamos a los demás guardianes- me dijo Tooth con la mayor cantidad de calma que pudo reunir. No le respondí solo tome con fuerza de la cintura de la cintura.

-viento al taller de North- exclame antes de salir disparado por el cielo

Maite Punto De Vista

Desperté. Estaba todo totalmente oscuro. ¿Dónde estaba? Intente levantarme del piso pero algo me retuvo. Mire hacia abajo y con esfuerzo logre percibir una cadena en mis muñecas y en mis tobillos. A este punto empezaba a dudar que fuera una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría.

Estaba asustada muy asustada. Hace menos de una hora estaba sentada en mi cama dibujando y ahora estaba aquí.

Tal vez pueda cortar las cadenas con mis alas pensé esperanzada. Pero la esperanza pronto se fue. Al intentar desdoblar mis alas un dolor punzante y fuerte por toda mi espalda. Intente no apretar los dientes con todas mis fuerza .me entro el pánico. Con la poca luz que había no podía verlas. Pero mis alas tenían que estar bien ¿verdad?

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaban mamá a y papá? ¿Cómo regresaría? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría aquí? ¿Alguna vez volvería a ver a mi extraña pero fantástica familia? ¿. Tantas preguntas pasaban por mi mente y por desgracia no tenía ninguna respuesta. Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas sin que pudiera retenerlas

La habitación se ilumino poco a poco hasta que pude ver pero aun así la habitación era muy oscura. Y frente a mí una figura rodeada por un tipo de arena negra. Era muy parecida a la arena de mi tío Sandy. Pero si su arena dorada daba buenos sueños ¿la arena negra que haría?

-pero mira que hermosa chica, esta tan llena de memorias diversión, sueños, maravillas, sueños y esperanza – dijo al principio con amabilidad y luego con desprecio.

-¿quién eres tú? - dije

La arena negra se dispersó y se arrastró por debajo de una puerta de madera vieja y demacrada. La figura un hombre alto y delgado. Su piel era muy pálida tanto como yo y mi papá a pero tenía un matiz gris enfermizo. Sus ojos eran color amarillo casi dorados y su mirada no era humana era casi animal, él era el depredador y yo su inocente presa.

-¿quién eres tú?-dijo otra vez pero ahora con insistencia, intentando no mostrar mi miedo.

-quien soy ¿quién soy? oh nadie importante. No me sorprende que tus queridos guardianes no te hayan hablado del coco – dijo acercándose a mi

Entonces lo supe, Pitch Black. Toda mi familia me había hablado de aquel incidente que había sucedido 11 años atrás antes de que naciera. Había pasado un tiempo sin que hubiera oído que alguien siquiera nombrara el nombre del ''coco''.

-Pitch Negro - susurre

-exacto- dijo. Ahora su rostro estaba frente a mí. A pesa de la situación no pude evitar revisar su boca. Sus dientes estaban amarillos y llenos de caries. Eran los peores dientes que jamás había visto y esperaba jamás tener la desgracia de ver otros así. Me sentía extraña viendo dientes en esta situación pero bueno yo era la princesa del ejecito de las hadas de los dientes.

-ah con que tienes esa extraña obsesión por los dientes. Lo heredaste de tu madre, que lindo- su tono era cínico y frio. No del frio divertido como un día nevado más bien como un frio de ese que te llega hasta los huesos y te hiela la sangre.

-¿qué quieres de mí? déjame ir – dije

Ya estaba muy asustada y confundida. Lo único que quería era ir a casa. Quería volver a hacer juguetes con mi abuelo North, ir a la madriguera del canguro a ayudarlo a pintar huevos, ir con mi tío Sandy a verlo a repartir sueños y hablar con él a nuestra manera, quería ir con mi mama a recoger dientes, e ir con mi papa a jugar peleas de bolas de nieve y ayudarlo a repartir la diversión en el mundo.

-eso es siente el miedo deja que te conquiste. Créeme cuando el miedo te domina por completo ya no vuelves a sentir miedo o sentirte débil – dijo. Entonces me pregunte ¿Por qué pensaba así? ¿Qué le había pasado a pitch?

-igual mientras más tiempo pases aquí más rápido sederas ante la oscuridad- dijo con una sonrisa burlona al ver que no le respondía

-no estaré mucho tiempo aquí. Mi familia vendrá por mí- dije. Sabía lo que intentaba, plantar la semilla de la duda en mi cabeza y como sabía lo que intentaba y me enojaba conmigo misma por estar cayendo en su trampa

-¿segura Mai?- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona

-¡solo vete y déjame sola! – exclame

Lo había logrado ahora ya no estaba tan segura de que vendrían por mí. Pero una parte de mi me gritaba que no lo escuchara. De todos modos ¿Por qué creerle a pitch? Toda mi vida mi familia me había dicho y me lo había demostrado. Sentí mis ojos cristalizarse otra ves

-oh no, no llores – dijo entonces se acercó y me limpio los ojos con aparente dulzura pero sabía que era falsa

- no me toques- dije volteando la cabeza dejando que mi cabello cubriera mi rostro

-no importa lo mucho que intentes esconder tu miedo yo los conozco todos como la palma de mi mano- dijo con la cabeza alta. Me coloco la cabeza recta a la fuerza y me quito el pelo de la cara. Y ahora estábamos cara a cara mirándonos a los ojos y continuo – tu más grande miedo quedarte sola, que tu familia deje de amarte ¿o lo niegas?

No dije nada. El conocía todos, absolutamente todos mis miedos y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Quería poder parame y sacara uno por uno todos sus horripilantes dientes a puñetazos y luego congelar su cuerpo y enterarlo en la nieven en la Antártida.

-¿sabes algo? eres igual a tu padre. Tienes sus mismos miedos, sus mismas inseguridades, manías y todo lo demás- dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta

-ah, se me olvida decirte. Uno de tus peores miedos ya está hecho- dijo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte. Esta vez ya no pude esconder el miedo en mi vos.

-tu solo mira atrás- fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Entonces recordé ¡mis alas!

Mire hacia tras tan rápido que me trono el cuello. Y efectivamente, mis alas estaban totalmente destrozadas. Me las habían arrancado tan fuerte que mi espalda sangraba, parte de mi ropa estaba rota y mis brazos y espalda estaban llenos de moretones.

No pensé nada y no dije nada. Solo me eche a llorar con desesperación. Escondí mi cara en mis piernas. Me había quedado son fuerzas. Ahora me sentía tan inútil. Después de todo para que sirve un hada con sin alas.

Y con ese último pensamiento la puerta se volvió a abrir. Pero esta vez no entro pitch. Un montón de caballos de arena negra entraron. La adrenalina me recorrió las venas. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de cerrar los ojos antes de que todas esas pesadillas se me vinieran encima y un dolor profundo me recorriera de pies a cabeza. Sálvenme pensé antes de que la obscuridad me invadiera.

Pov Tooth

Yo y todos los guardianes estábamos en el trineo. Sandy y North se veían enojados y decididos, Bunny se aferraba al piso del trineo pero aún se veía decidido a ir por Maite, yo solo quería ir por mi bebé y Jack se veía totalmente devastado. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida. Me acerque y le acaricie su fría mejilla con cariño. Me miro y me dio una pequeña sonrisa. No dijimos nada, el silencio hablaba por nosotros

Suspire. Jack me tomo entre sus brazos. Él era frio pero hace mucho tiempo que me había acostumbrado. Rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho. Me beso la frente. En sus brazos me sentía más segura y tenía un poco más de optimismo sobre que nuestra niña estaría bien

-Jack, mira- dije apuntando a un punto en el suelo que apenas era visible para ellos

North aterrizo el trineo. Había una cama de madera frágil justo arriba de un pozo negro que parecía no tener fin. Nadie tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Jack me tomo de la mano y saltamos juntos al pozo. La guarida de pitch estaba vacía. Analiza el entorno y No había ninguna trampa a la vista. Había algunas cuevas y túneles pero además de eso no había nada sospechoso

-¿Mai? Maite, ¿Dónde estás?-dije desesperada mirando a todas direcciones esperado que mi hija apareciera sana y salva y pudiéramos llevarla a casa

- mamá a, mami eres tu- oí la vos de mi niña. Mis instintos maternales salieron a flote y me apresure a la dirección de donde salía su voz. Una mano grande y callosa me retuvo

-Tooth espera- North me tomo de los hombros y me dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora- tal vez solo sea una alucinación- continuo me sacudió levemente los hombros

-seguro que Maite estará bien. Es una chica dura, sabe defenderse- Bunny dijo lo más alegre que pudo. Y Sandy alzo ambos pulgares dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo. Y extrañamente North no dijo nada de hecho la angustia pasaba por su rostro

Norte Punto De Vista

Quería, realmente quería pensar que mi pequeña nieta estaría bien. Pero sentía que algo muy malo iba a pasar, lo sentía en mi panza

Pov Tooth

-ay que admitir que no sucumbe tan rápido- dijo la voz la pitch desde algún lugar

-¿pitch? DEVUELVEME A MI HIJA- grito Jack con su bastón apuntando a todas partes

-claro, si la quieres tómala- un segundo después de decir eso chasqueo los dedos. Y en uno de los túneles se ilumino un poco revelando una puerta de madera

Y en ese instante nada ni nadie pudieron retenerme de volar hacia ahí. La madera de la puerta estaba tan desgastada que con una leve patada se abrió. Pude oír unos leves sollozos, tan débiles como los de un cachorro recién nacido. Pero aun así se oían llenos de dolor y sufrimiento. Corrí hacia donde se originaban esos sollozos y ahí vi la cosa más horrible que jamás en todos mis siglos vi y que está segura nunca vería en toda la eternidad. Mi dulce niña estaba ahí tirada en el piso en una esquina. Sus costillas se veían hundidas, sus brazos y piernas estaban doblados en ángulos extraños, su ropa estaba llena de sangre al igual que su cabello. La sangre había humedecido y oscurecido su colorida cabellera

-MAITE – grite tan fuerte que sentí como se me desgarraba la garganta

Volé hacia ella seguida por los otros guardianes. Se veía tan débil, tan indefensa. Con cuidado la moví de modo que su cuerpo quedaba en mi costado y su cabeza en mi hombro. Me dolía tanto, pero tanto verla así. Y lo peor era que sabía que mi bebé e no lo quedaba mucho tiempo

Algo en mi corazón me decía que la iba a perder

Jack Punto De Vista

En ese momento me quede helado. Me acerque a la pared donde Tooth estaba apoyado con Maite sobre ella. No lo podía creer mi dulce princesa, mi hermosa bebita en ese estado. Caí de rodillas y con cuidado las rodee con mis brazos. La cabeza de Toothiana se apoyó en mi hombro pero su mirada seguía en nuestra niña

Nadie se movió. Con esas heridas Maite no podía ser transportada a donde pudiéramos curarla. ¡NO!, No podía estar pasando esto no, no, no. Maite no podía morir, ella todavía tenía demasiadas cosas que vivir. Todavía no terminaba de pintar el mural en su habitación, todavía le faltaba aprender más técnicas de pintura, todavía no la había visto terminar de crecer y convertirse en una bella mujer al igual que su madre, aun no la había llevado al altar. Tantas cosas que quería hacer con ella y nuestra gran familia y ahora ya no estaba seguro de que lo lograríamos

Maite Punto De Vista

Otra vez solo había obscuridad. Estaba en un momento en el que no estaba despierta ni dormida solamente existía. Era como estar flotando con el viento a 10000 metros del suelo. Me sentía tranquila y en paz como si nada pudiera hacerme daño. De repente recupere parte de la sensibilidad de mi cuerpo. Me dolía todo el cuerpo o al menos todas las partes que podía sentir de mi cuerpo. Era como si de repente hubiera caído del cielo y estoy segura de que si eso hubiera pasado hubiera dolido menos que esto

Poco a poco recupere sensibilidad. Y poco después de despertar sentí unas suaves caricias en mi cara, cabello y mi brazo. En mi brazo sentía caricias frías y en mi cara y cabello sentía caricias tibias. La combinación de temperaturas trajo un poco de alivio a mi cuerpo adolorido. Estaba confundida y me tomo un momento recordar mi nombre. Pero después de un momento pude reconocer a los autores de aquellas cariñosas caricias

-m-aa-mí, pa-pp-i- dije con dificultad. Incluso a la más pequeña respiración sentía un gran dolor en el pecho y las costillas

-shuu, n hables Maite- dijo mamá a. mi visión era muy borrosa pero pude ver lo difícil que se le hiso mantener la compostura

- vas a estar bien Mai, estarás bien- dijo papá a. Su voz sonaba ahogada y angustiada

Con dificultad gire la cabeza y vi las, aunque borrosas, inolvidables figuras de los guardianes, mis familia. Sentí mi cuerpo entumecerse otra vez.

-fa-m-ii-l ia, l-oo-sss a-mo- dije. Tenía que decirlo. Sentía que después no tendría oportunidad de decírselos. Mi mama empezó a cantarme la canción de cuna que me cantaba antes de ir a dormir o cuando me sentía triste o enojada. Eso me calmo muchísimo. No sabía dónde estaría cuando despertara pero sabía que todo iba a estar bien

Mis párpados comenzaron a pesar, Mi visión se oscureció por completo, sentía como si tuviera algodón en los oidos. Lo único que aún podía sentirse completamente que eran las caricias. sentí un frio, pero amoroso beso en mi nariz.

-Jack Frost te mordió la nariz- eso fue lo último que pude sentir y oír.

Pero esto sería en mi final. Maite Rashmi Frost volver a despertar, podría garantizar la eso.

* * *

¿que alegre soy verdad? se que ahora esto esta muy obscuro pero se pondrá mejor. si tienen dudas no duden en preguntar. pero haganlo en mi otra historio que eso es para que pueden consultar sus dudas. bien tal ves se haya enredado un poco pero todo se ira aclarando en los siguientes capítulos


	2. Chapter 2:Cuando te vas

ya todos sabemos que los personajes no me pertenecen. nada me pertenece además de maite

* * *

Jack Pov

Jamás había estado tan vacío. Sentía todo mi cuerpo entumecido. No podía moverme, no podía oír, sentir o ver. En ese momento simplemente estaba ahí. Pero por dentro me sentía muerto. ¿Por qué fue ella? ¿Por qué no pude ser yo? Ella era tan pequeña e indefensa, la personificación de la inocencia. Yo había jurado protegerla con mi vida y le había fallado. ¿Cómo pude creer que nada le haría daño? ¿Por qué fui tan ciego e ingenuo? ¡Yo debí protegerla! De alguna manera aquel bello ángel había llegado a mi vida para que yo pudiera enseñarle a vivir, para que yo lo protegiera hasta que ella pudiera defenderse sola

Pero entonces recordé a Tooth mis esposa, la madre de mi hija. Ella debía estar sufriendo igual que yo. Reuní toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude y con todo el amor que fui capaz de demostrar le acaricie las plumas de sus brazos. Giro la cabeza lentamente. Sus orbes violetas estaban totalmente vacíos.

-lo siento Tooth, lo siento- susurre tan bajo que dude que me hubiera escuchado

Ella no me respondió solo escondió su cabeza en mi cuello. Yo estaba sentado en las escaleras del trineo, Tooth estaba entre mis piernas y el cuerpo sin vida de Maite estaba en su regazo. Mi niña seria despedida con orgullo, tal como nos había hecho sentir durante toda su corta vida

Ignore todo a mí alrededor. Incluso al llegar al polo norte yo seguía con la misma mirada perdida. Ignore las preguntas, lamentos y miradas de los yetis, hadas y elfos. No había nada que decir

Con lentitud Tooth y yo subimos las escaleras seguidas por todo ser vivo que había en el taller. Con ciudad acostamos a Mai en la habitación que tenía en el polo norte. Parecía que solo estaba dormida. Sus parpados tenían un leve color lavanda, su cabello estaba desparramado en la almohada, su rostro estaba tranquilo, su piel estaba un poco más pálida y fría que de costumbre y tenía las manos tiesas

Mi pequeña bella durmiente, que nunca volvería a despertar. Me quede ahí solo admirándola, sin pronunciar ni una palabra. Estaba esperando que despertara y me sonriera. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve ahí. Pudieron haber pasado segundos, minutos, horas no lo sabia

Entonces me di cuenta de su tétrico estado. Estaba cubierta de sangre seca y moretones y parecía tener varios huesos rotos. Y luego lo que más me horrorizo fue el estado de sus alas. La verdad es que ya no tenía alas se las habían arrancado desde la raíz. Y definitivamente las pesadillas no pudieron hacer eso

La furia y el odio crecieron en mi interior rápidamente esta que explote. Me pare tan rápido que me dolió. Todos se sobresaltaron por mi repentino movimiento. Esto no se iba a quedar así pitch Black iba a pagarme esto muy caro. Estaba a punto de correr abajo para poder salir por una ventana

-iré contigo- dijo Bunny adivinando mis intenciones

-y yo- dijo Norte. Me dolió ver a un hombre tan grande con los ojos llorosos y tan venerables

Y Sandy asintió con la cabeza. Al menos no estaría solo en esta batalla.

-al trineo- dije. Podía oír a alguien llamándome pero no le preste tanta atención para saber quién me llamaba

-JACKSON- me grito Tooth. No la escuche hasta que coloco una de sus cálidas manos en mi mejilla

-Jack, no por favor ninguno, haga nada- dijo, sus ojos violetas recorriendo la habitación para mirar a los demás, dándoles el mismo mensaje que a mí con sus ojos

-¿y entonces no te enoja lo que pitch hiso? ¿Lo dejaras así nada más?- pregunto Bunny, demasiado dolido y enojado para ver el daño que hiso con esa pregunta

-no digas eso, no sabes cómo me dolió verla sufrir así en sus últimos momentos- ella le respondió. Bunny bajo la cabeza en vergüenza

-pitch va a pagarme eso, entiendes Toothiana – quería que sintiera lo mismo que mi hija sintió

-¿quieres que pague? Y dime Jack ¡¿enserio crees que haciendo esto Maite va a volver?! Jack conozco a mi hija tan bien como me conozco a mí misma y estoy segura de que no querría que vayas a que te maten- casi me grito. Ella. En ese momento solo quería llorar. Me arroje a ella. Por un momento se sorprendió pero como siempre me regreso el abrazo y como siempre me hacía sentir amado. Coloque mi cabeza en su cuello y me eche a llorar

-estaremos bien Jack-susurro. Podía sentir sus lágrimas cayendo sobre mi cuello

Y con todas mis fuerzas intente creer que era verdad. Intente tener esperanza y fuerzas para salir adelante.

No lo logre.

* * *

bueno este capitulo es bastante mas corto comparado con el anterior. y en este y el siguiente capitulo las cosas están muy deprimentes pero luego todo se pondrá mas alegre. lo prometo. bueno eso es todo amigos nos vemos pronto

NessieFrost


	3. Chapter 3: Otro dia que va

nada de esto me pertenece además de Maite

* * *

Capítulo 2 otro día que va

Tooth Pov

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde la muerte de Maite. Me había obligado a aprender a vivir con el dolor de haber perdido a mi hija. Pero dudaba que algún día aprendiera a vivir sin mi hija. Su risa faltaba. Parecía que habían pasado milenios desde que veía a Mai y Jack jugar y reír. Y definitiva Jack no había vuelto a ser el mismo. No lo había visto en 2 semanas. Apenas nos veíamos desde la muerte de Maite. Lo extrañaba, realmente lo extrañaba y realmente lo necesitaba

Desde que mi niña se había ido todo era trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Amaba mi trabajo pero ahora era todo para mí. Eso me ayudaba a no pensar en ella. Pero eso a la vez era un recordatorio contante. De alguna manera era como si ella siguiera aquí y eso me reconfortaba.

Ya había perdido a Maite y ahora mi miedo era perder a mi Jack. Él estaba igual de destrozado que yo por la pérdida de nuestra hija pero ambos lo habíamos tomado de diferentes maneras. Yo simplemente recordaba todos los hermosos y especiales momentos que habíamos pasado. Eso era lo especial de los recuerdos felices, traen la esperanza de que todo vuelva a ser igual de feliz como era antes. Eso no me devolvería a mi hija pero los recuerdos eran más que suficiente recompensa por el dolor que estaba pasando

Pero Jack simplemente se había aislado de todo y de todos. Yo conocía muy bien a Jack y sabía que se lo tomaba así porque no conocía otra manera de cómo enfrentar la soledad y el dolor. Las heridas que los guardianes, Maite y yo habíamos cerrado, se había vuelto a abrir y esta vez más profundas. Pero el me rechazaba cada vez que había intentado abrazarlo, besarlo o ayúdalo.

Todos habíamos perdido a alguien con la muerte de Maite ya sea una hija, nieta, sobrina, hermana o amiga. Mis pequeñas haditas también habían estado muy tristes. Para ellas Maite había sido como una hermana y mi hija las amaba igual. Mis hadas eran una de las razones por las que intentaba y me esforzaba por intentar salir adelante

-fuiste por el diente de Heidi en Noruega?– le pregunte con rapidez a una de mis haditas. Cada una tenía su propio nombre y personalidad. Y yo las conocía a todas y cada una de ellas

-hola Tooth- me dijo Jack en el oído. Estaba tan concentrada en mi trabajo que casi le cortó la cara con mis alas cuando mire hacia atrás

- ay, Jack me asustaste- dije sobresaltada. Algo no estaba como siempre. Parecía estar debatiéndose contra algo. Estaba aún más torturado y deprimido que de costumbre

-tengo que hablar contigo, a solas – algo me decía que las cosas estaban mal

-está bien, vamos- fuimos a nuestra habitación. Nosotras casi nunca dormíamos pero ese ero un lugar que teníamos solo para nosotros

-así que ¿de qué quieres hablarme?- aunque realmente no quería sabes la respuesta

Jack Pov

-así que ¿de qué quieres hablarme?- dijo ella mirándome con una mirada inocente

_Oh mi hermosa reina _pensé. Sentía que no tenía ningún derecho de siquiera mirarla a los ojos. Yo siempre había sabido que nunca podría ser digno de ella, Pero ahora me lo habían confirmado de la peor manera posible. Yo no podría protegerla. Ella merecía a alguien que pudiera protegerla y amarla. Si no había podido proteger a Mai, que era nuestro más hermoso tesoro ¿Cómo podría protegerla a ella? ¿Cómo podía hacerme llamar guardián cuando no había podido proteger a mi niña?

-Toothiana quiero que nos separemos- eso fue lo más difícil que tuve que decir en toda mi larga vida. No importaba lo mucho que lo hubiera ensayado en mi cabeza

-¿qué-e?- su vos sonaba tan dolida y desesperada que casi quise olvidar todo esto y abrazarla. Casi

-lo que oíste – dije. Sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar haciéndome sentir aún más culpable

-si eso es lo que quieres-su vos sonaba calmada y sin emoción alguna

-Tooth yo…-empecé a hablar con la intención de tranquilizarla

-SOLO VETE JACK, PORFAVOR VETE- me grito desesperada. Sus ojos se desbordaron

-lo siento…..- sabía que hablándole solo empeoraría la situación pero no lo podía dejar así

-VETE, TE ODIO JACK TE ODIO – me grito. Jamás me sentí tan solo o rechazado en toda mi eternidad. Ahora esas palabras estaban grabadas con fuego en mi corazón

Así que eso hice me fui. _Ay hermosa si supieras lo mucho que te amo _pensé antes de irme por la ventana

Tooth Pov

Con aquellas palabras Jack termino de destruirme. Lo poco que había logrado sanar en los últimos años se había abierto de nuevo. Él se fue y se llevó mi corazón hecho pedazos con él. Caí de rodillas contra el piso, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir aleteando mis alas. Las lágrimas cayeron de mi rostro sin que pudiera hacer nada para retenerlas. Además ya no tenía a nadie por quien intentar retenerlas

La culpa empezó a invadirme. ¿Cómo pude haberle dicho que lo odiaba? A pesar de lo que acababa de pasar aun lo amaban. Yo jamás podía odiarlo. Lo amaba demasiado para eso

Quería estar solo y hundirme en mi dolor. Pero entonces pensé _tu eres Toothiana la reina de las hadas de los dientes, guardiana de los recuerdos. Tu deber es recolectar las memorias de los niños. _En ese momento me trague mi dolor. Ahora mi único deber seria guardar las memorias de los niños. Y aunque había pasado siglos así antes de conocer a Jack, jamás me había sentido tan vacía

_ 7 años después de la muerte de Maite _

_-_hola Sandy ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunte a Sandy que fue el último que llego. El sandman me alzo los pulgares

Ya habían pasado 7 años desde que Maite se fue de nuestras vidas. Todos los guardianes estábamos en el taller. Había sido difícil para todos. Después de lo que paso todos los guardianes nos habíamos distanciado ¿o yo me había distanciado de ellos? No lo sabía, y en este momento no me importaba mucho saberlo.

Jack y yo nos miramos. Él estaba mirándome desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que nos separamos. Había sido un arreglo rápido y simple, pero increíblemente doloroso para mí. _El ya no me ama_ pensé antes de dirigir mi mirado hacia otro lado

Una vez al año todos no reuníamos. Desde que Jack se había unido a los guardianes las reuniones se habían hecho cada vez más frecuentes hasta que se asieron semanales. Un día a la semana todos nos tomábamos un pequeño descanso de nuestras labores y nos reuníamos. Pero ahora ya no había nada de eso

Y ahora las reuniones solo eran saber cómo estaban los niños del mundo. Desde Maite todos dejamos de sentirnos guardianes pero lo éramos y teníamos que seguir con nuestra labor. _Ojala Mai estuviera aquí_ pensé. Había pensado y dicho eso más veces de las que podía contar. Me sentía tan incompleta. Esa maldita sensación insoportable que tenía en el pecho no hacía nada más crecer día tras día, noche tras noche

- el número de creyentes ha bajado en burguess- North dijo señalando a un lugar al norte de América- ya estamos en invierno, quizá Jack pueda dejar unas cuantas nevadas divertidas ¿de acuerdo Jack?- al oír su nombre Jack levanto la cabeza y asintió.

-si ahora que lo mencionas no eh ido ahí en un tiempo- dijo con el ceño algo fruncido. Todos se sorprendieron un poco al ir eso

Era bastante raro que Jack no fuera al pueblo en el que nació pero comprensible. Había tantos recuerdos con Maite ahí. Incluso yo a veces me entristecía, ese lugar había sido el tercer hogar de mi hija

- bueno es la ocasión perfecta- dijo Bunny.

Y la reunión así continuo. Solo temas del trabajo. El ambiente familiar que el taller tenia había disminuido drásticamente. Y la verdad no estaba prestando atención. Mis ojos estaban clavados en Jack. Que se la pasó casi toda la reunión observando y congelando elfos con su cayado.

Ay Mai que nos ha hecho tu ausencia

* * *

y ¿Qué les pareció . se que el hecho de que Jack y Tooth se separen es algo impactante. pero bueno pensé que los inmortales también podría separarse. digo no creo que todos los inmortales puedan estar casados por toda la eternidad. pero es solo que Jack esta algo cegado por su dolor. y juro que el próximo capitulo es mas alegre. será la presentación de 2 nuevos personajes asi que no habrá guardianes en el siguiente capitulo. ay y ya notaron la pequeña renovación que le hise a las historia. el titulo anterior solo era temporal y este lo saque de una canción de Dulce Maria. Bueno eso es todo adiós


	4. Chapter 4:Nieve y Recuerdos

nada me pertenece

nota: aquí ay un personaje que se llama Jack pero _**NO** _es Jack Frost. y este capitulo se situa unas horas después del anterior

* * *

En algún lugar del norte de América

Pov narrador

En las afueras de burggess una niña se estaba levantando, muy temprano para ser un sábado. Pero cada mañana de invierno se levantaba a esa hora, con la esperanza de ver un hermoso paisaje nevado a través de su ventana. Parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Se quedó un momento acostada recordando el sueño que había tenido anoche _hiciste un buen trabajo anoche Sandman_ pensó. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara un segundo antes de saltar de su cama de un salto. Corrió hacia su ventana y con rapidez y entusiasmo aparto sus coloridas cortinas y vio justo lo que esperaba ver

-DIA NEVADO- grito viendo feliz el hermoso paisaje nevado. Dio un salto de alegría y corrió hacia la cama de su hermano mayor de 11 años

-JACK, JACK DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA FLOJO- grito justo en el oído de su hermano. Él se sobresaltó pero ya estaba a acostumbrado a que lo despertaran de ese modo, así que solo se acurruco más entre las sabanas

-ah, no quiero es sábado Mailen- dijo cansado.

-PERO ESTA NEVANDO- grito

-igual la nieve no se ira a ninguna parte- respondió. Es hora de sacar mi arma secreta pensó la niña. Camino hacia el escritorio que usaba para dibujar y entre sus materiales de arte encontró lo que buscaba. Con elegancia camino de puntitas hacia su hermano. Se sentó en su espalda es hora de estrenar esto.

-JA JA JA, NO AGAS ESO YA BASTA- grito riendo al sentir el bolígrafo de plumas en su cuello. La niña arroyo el bolígrafo al piso y siguió haciéndole cosquillas con sus manos - está bien ya voy- se levantó de la cama lentamente

-ves, todo es más simple cuando haces lo que diga- el chico solo le sonrió a sus hermana

-ok pero primero tienes que ponerte ropa de invierno y BOTAS- dijo haciendo énfasis

-oh vamos sabes que odio los zapatos- dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos

-ya se pero si no te los pones cuando estas afuera los pies se te pondrán azules y se te caerán – dijo Jack apretándole la nariz entre sus dedos con cariño

-buen punto- suspiro en derrota. Pero pronto se olvidó de eso y corrió hacia su armario. Jack tomo un puñado de ropa y se fue a cambiar al baño

Mientras caminaba por el silencioso pasillo vio una foto de su cumpleaños. Ahí estaban él y su hermana. Desde que ellos habían tenido memorias habían sido criados por su abuela Amelia, o Mia como ellos le decían. Realmente no era su abuela. Ella era solo una pobre anciana que los adoptado.

Realmente ellos jamás habían experimentado el cariño de una madre. Su abuela les había dicho claramente que ella solo sería su abuela, pero no su madre

Ella los quería pero no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa. Pero les daba comida, ropa y un techo. Y los niños la recompensaban con todo su cariño. Pero la falta de amor le había afectado, mayormente a Jack que había pasado los primeros 5 años de su vida solo antes que encontraron a su hermanita sola

La pequeña colibrí, como él le decía había sido su consuelo desde ese día. Ella era muy divertida. Siempre lo hacía reír y divertirse y también le recordaba sus recuerdos más felices. Aquella niña estaba destinada a grandes cosas siempre lo había sabido

Jack amaba a su hermana y ella a él y eso era lo que importaba.

Y de regreso a la habitación de Mailen, la niña estaba eligiendo su ropa. Su armario estaba lleno de colores, plumas, diseños invernales y encaje. Su color favorito era el azul pero aun así usaba todos los colores

se puso su ropa favorita que era un sombrero verde decoradas con plumas, pantalones decorados con mariposas, una camisa de manga larga amarilla, su chaqueta azul a la cual le ella misma le había pintado unas alas de hada, un par de guantes de copos de nieve y unas botas que tenían dibujos de colibrís. Justo cuando termino de ajustarse el sombrero Jack volvió vestido con un conjunto verde, que a los ojos de Mailen se veía demasiado aburrido

-¿enserio saldrás así? Tu ropa se ve demasiado aburrida- dijo frunciendo el seño

-pues perdóname, no todos tienen la necesidad de parecer un helado de arcoíris- le respondió. La castaña le respondió con un golpe en el pecho y se fue al baño a lavarse los dientes. Ella era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que tenía razón

Cuando la niña estaba a medio camino, su hermano la agarro de la cintura. Empezó a patalear intentando liberarse de los brazos de su hermano. Era muy escurridiza y ágil pero también era muy pequeña. Tenía 7 años y las personas pensaban que tenía cuatro o cinco. Jack suspiro. Todos los días siempre era la misma rutina. Jack obligada a Mailen a ir a la cocina para desayunar. Su hermana era demasiado inquieta para sentarse a comer en las mañanas. Siempre se levantaba con mucha energía, llena de planes, ideas, juegos y pensamientos nuevos y sentarse a comer no era precisamente parte de su plan

-no quiero comer, quiero jugar-dijo haciendo berrinche

-si ya lo sé pero no puedes comer algo primero- respondió Jack- si no te quedaras enana

Mailen odiaba estar en la cocina y en el comedor. La señora Amelia solía trabajar todos los días y cuando venía venia demasiado cansada para hacer cosas con ellos. Cuando estaba aquí recordaba el hecho de que realmente no tenía una familia como el resto de sus compañeros de clase

-toma mi especialidad- dijo Jack dándole a la niña un plato de cereal de colores

-ja ja- Marlene se rio. –Si no existiera el cereal y la comida para microondas ya me hubiera muerto de hambre- se burlo

-oh eso dolió, eso fue un golpe bajo- dijo jugando con una malo colocada dramáticamente sobre su pecho. Ambos sonrieron y continuaron comiendo entre bromas y risas

-listo termine, a jugar-dijo Mailen emocionada. Recogió su plato y el de Jack y los arrojo al fregadero

-oye todavía no eh terminado- dijo Jack con la cuchara a medio camino de su boca

-no es mi culpa que comas tan lento- le respondió. Tomo su mano y lo guio al baño

-oh vamos enana si no nos lavabos los dientes un día no nos vamos a morir- dijo Jack fastidiado. Marlene era su dentista privada. Sin ella estaba seguro de que ya se le hubieran caído todos los dientes

-tu no yo sí. Te imaginas la azúcar y la comida pegada en tus dientes ¡qué asco! y si nos llegan a salir una caries. Me eh esforzado mucho por mantener nuestros dientes tan limpios y tan brillantes como la nieve recién caída del cielo y…..- y como siempre Marlene empezó a irse por las ramas del asusto. Siempre, desde que había aprendido a hablar tenía esa costumbre

-ok, ok ya vasta antes de que me digas un documental sobre los dientes-Jack le respondió

Pasaron por toda su rutina dental. Los dientes de Marlene eran totalmente perfectos. Y por eso eran su más grande orgullo. Muchas niñas soñaban con ser un hada, pero Mailen soñaba con ser un hada de los dientes. Cada momento libre que tenía lo pasaba haciendo soñando o haciendo dibujos donde ella volando y recogiendo dientes por todo el mundo. Ella siempre había creído que alguna pasaría. No importaba descabellado que pudiese sonar para otra persona.

-LISTO, AHORA SI A JUGAR-grito. Dejo su cepillo azul en el lavamanos y se fue corriendo para afuera. Abrió la puerta y suspiro feliz. El aire frio rozo sus mejillas dejando aquella sensación de fría calidez que tanto le gustaba. Estaba muy feliz. Jack se puso a su lado, Admirando el paisaje invernal. Mientras él estaba distraído Marlene hizo una bola de nieve con discreción. Una sonrisa traviesa atravesó su rostro. Se puso detrás de él y cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle la bola de nieve, el le lanzo una a ella. Pero la niña la logro esquivar con facilidad

-conque eso quieres eh- dijo burlona. Nadie podía ganarle en esto

-pues si eso quiero- Jack podía ser amargado y fastidioso pero tenía su lado divertido

-así a ver si puedes con la princesa del invierno- respondió. Él era el que hacia bolas de nieve más rápido pero no tenía mucha puntería y en cambio Marlene era rápida y precisa. Fue bastante obvio quien gano

-oye eso no fue justo- dijo Jack quitándose la nieve de la ropa

-oye ¿Qué quieres que haga? No todos pueden dominar el fino arte de lanzar bolas de nieve

-aja. Pero cambiando de tema ¿vamos al trineo?- me pregunto. El de verdad me conocía muy bien

-claro que si – respondí feliz

Vivian en las afueras de la ciudad, en una pequeña casa de un piso. Pero a ellos me encantaba la casa porque justo atrás de su casa empezaba el bosque y unos metros más adelante se encontraba una colina y durante todo el año se deslizaban ahí. Los hermanos se sentaron en trineo. Pero de pronto Marlene pudo ver una figura blanca y azul atravesar el cielo por encima de las copas escarchadas de los arboles

-JACK FROST- grite justo en la oreja de su hermano. Él se sobresaltó y en ese momento empezó el caos

El trine se deslizo a gran velocidad sobre la colina. Jack logro aferrarse al trineo pero su hermana Salió literalmente volando. Pero en el momento que estuvo en el aire, fue wow, simplemente fue mágico. En ese momento sintió que ella pertenecía al cielo. Pero muy pronto tuvo que enfrentarse a la cruda realidad donde ella no podía volar y se estampo la cara contra el suelo. Y aunque la nieve suavizo su caído todavía dolió mucho

Empezó a llorar en el piso. Me dolía la boca y uno de mis hombros. ¿Y si el golpe había enchuecado mis dientes? A esa posibilidad empecé a llorar más fuerte. Mi llanto alerto a Jack. Su hermano pensó lo peor. Corrió donde su hermana. El miedo lo invadió cuando vio la boca de su hermana llena de sangre

-Mar ¿estás bien pequeña?- pregunta Jack acariciando su cabello. Tenía miedo de moverla ¿y si tenía un hueso roto?

-Jack yo…- empezó a hablar la niña con los dedos en la boca pero se detuvo cuando sintió algo pequeño y duro

-¿Qué?- insistió. Su hermana saco algo blanco y diminuto de su boca

-ES UN DIENTE- grito parándose del piso. Jack suspiro aliviado a ver que su hermana estaba bien. Y cuando asimilo las palabras de su hermana no pudo hacer otra cosa que compartir su emoción

-¡así es, lo veo!- exclamo Jack emocionado. Jamás había visto a su hermana tan feliz. Sus ojos jamás habían estado tan brillantes

-LO SE- dijo dando saltos en la nieve- pero Jack ya se fue- de repente dejo de saltar y miro al cielo buscando frenéticamente la figura blanca y azul que había visto

-no es cierto, sigo aquí –dijo Jack agitando una mano en el rostro de su hermana

-no tú. El otro Jack, Jack Frost- le respondió la niña con la mirada en el cielo

-¿viste a Jack Frost?- el ya no creía en esas cosas. ¿Un tipo que hace nieve? ¿Un hada que cambia dientes por monedas? ¿Un gordo rojo que entrega millones de regalos en un día? ¿Un hombre de arena que da buenos sueños? ¿Un conejo rosa que esconde huevos? Todo eso parecía tan absurdo. Pero callo sus pensamientos, No quería arruinar las ilusiones de su hermana

-siiiiiii- respondió Marlene

-así ¿Cómo era?- pregunto eliminando el sarcasmo de sus pensamientos. Seguramente fue solo la activa imaginación de su hermana haciendo su trabajo

-no lo vi bien, pero estaba volando y era de color blanco y azul- le respondió chillando de la emoción

-oh, qué mal que me lo perdí. Pero ¿Qué te parece si celebramos este gran acontecimiento y tomamos chocolate caliente? Claro nos cepillaremos los dientes- le pregunto Jack. Aunque se lo preguntaba solo porque hoy estaba de muy buen humor y tal vez le dejara beber algo de chocolate al fin.

-umm no lo sé, tal vez- le respondió. Ella rara vez lo dejaba comer chocolate o algo demasiado dulce. A menos que sea helado, claro. Aunque ella se escabullía a la cocina casi todas las noches por un dulce bocadillo de media noche

-¡SI!- exclamo Jack feliz

-no te emociones, dije tal vez- dijo su hermana antes de tomar su mano y llevarlo a la casa. Claro que conseguiría ese chocolate pero ¿Por qué no divertirse un rato?

-oh no seas mala- aunque conocía a su hermana y sabia cuando realmente decía la verdad

-soy mala. Y como soy tan mala are esto- dijo y tiro a su hermano al piso de un solo empujón. Era pequeña pero fuerte

-CARRERA HASTA LA CASA- grito mientras corría dejando a su hermano atrás

-OYE ESO NO SE VALE, TRAMPOSA- grito y sin perder más tiempo corrió en un intento de alanzar a su hermana

-¿Y ESO QUE?- grito riéndose

-ME LAS PAGARAS HERMANITA- pero realmente jamás le iba a tocar un solo pelo

Jack sonrió mientras corría al escuchar las risas de su hermana. Y no pudo evitar reírse también. Marlene tenía una risa contagiosa. Hoy había sido un gran día y eso que apenas comenzaba

Y puede que había sido un día muy común entre las familias, pero un día que estés especiales hermanos siempre van a recordar. Aunque claro con Marlene las cosas tan simples como un día nevado, se hacían especiales y generaban los divertidos recuerdos, que algún día, no tan lejano tendrían que usar para combatir el miedo. Sí que los van a necesitar

* * *

bien aquí esta. como ven no tiene nada de dramático y triste asi que cumpli con mi palabra. aquí presentamos a Marlene y a Jack y por cierto Jack no es Jack Frost ni Overland. solo soy unos niños que aparentemente no tienen nada que ver con Jack Frost. ¿y Marlene no les recuerda a alguien? tal ves les resulte un poco confuso pero todo se ira revelando. En el siguiente capitulo vemos el otro lado de la niña sonriente y feliz que aquí se ve. Pero no será dramático ni triste al 100%. será 20 % drama, 50% amistad, 5% de tristeza , 5% de angustia y 20% de Hurt/Comfort. Asi que no estará tan mal y después empezaremos con la tragedia otra ves pero después las cosas se pondrán mucho pero muchooooooooo mejor para todos

Se despide

NessieFrost


	5. Chapter 5:Te sigue esperando mi corazón

los personajes no me pertenece y este capitulo fue sugerido por FANPyF asi que esto es para ti

* * *

Tooth Pov

La reunión había terminado y otra vez estaba sola. Me había quedado en el taller un rato más. Todos estábamos todavía aquí excepto Jack que se había ido hace un rato a hacer no sé qué cosa. Mire a mi alrededor Sandy estaba dormido con media galleta en la boca, Bunny estaba pintando huevos y North estaba en su oficina y yo estaba diciendo direcciones a mis hadas.

Entonces una de mis hadas llegó y se sentó en mi hombro. Mire y vi a baby Tooth. La mire fijamente un Segundo. No quería admitir que la había estado evitado desde que Maite murió pero es que ella me recordaba tanto a mi hija. Su mismo ojo hasta esa pequeña marca de nacimiento era igual a la que tenía Maite bajo su ojo derecho

Ella al ver mi rostro inmediatamente adivino mis pensamientos así se levantó y froto su carita contra mi mejilla. Al sentir ese gesto amoroso sonreí. No sonreía mucho desde que todo este lio había comenzado. Una lagrima solitaria rodo lentamente por mi mejilla. No era de tristeza o nostalgia era una lágrima de felicidad por saber que al menos mis hadas todavía me querían

-¿Tooth estas llorando?- oh demonios me habían visto. Mire a Bunny y baje la cabeza avergonzada. Me sentía muy débil llorando delante los demás

-no, estoy bien- dije haciendo un patético intento de sonrisa

- a vamos sabemos que eso no es cierto- dijo y se sentó a mi lado

-no importa, solo son tonterías mías- dije evitando su mirada

- ¿es por ese idiota de Frost verdad?- pregunto.

El y Jack hace tiempo habían dejado su rivalidad. Se habían limitado a bromas y apodos pero jamás se habían dicho nada hiriente. Pero eso fue una de las muchas cosas que cambiaron en los últimos años. Después de que Jack me había dejado me había enterado de que Bunny y Jack se habían enfrentado en una pelea fuerte. Bunny no termino muy herido. Pero también me hubiera gustado ir a ver como termino Jack

Pero sabía que todo el enojo que Bunny aparentaba tener hacia Jack lo tenía hacia nuestra situación. Aunque no lo admitiera todos sabíamos que Bunny extrañaba a Jack y a Mai. Maite siempre tuvo un interés por la pintura y que mejor maestro que el conejo de pascua

-no le digas así Bunny- dije mirándolo diciéndole que hablaba enserio

-lo siento-era obvio que su disculpa no era sincera pero no quise decir nada mas

Mire hacia mi hombro y vi la triste carita de Baby Tooth. Ella también extrañaba mucho a Jack. No lo había visto desde que él se fue. La tome en mi mano y le di un beso en su pequeña cabecita

-lo sé yo también lo extraño-susurre para que solo ella y yo lo oyéramos- es hora de que vallas con tus hermanitas- le dije y la deje volar

-sabes que no debes llorar por alguien que no te merece-continuo

-solo déjalo ir Bunny- dije. Ya no quería decir nada, ya no quería escuchar nada

-lo siento- dijo. Esta vez pude ver que su disculpa era sincera

-está bien, ya me voy tengo trabajo, Bunny nos vemos después- mejor dicho el próximo año pensé con tristeza

Y bueno hice lo que dije me fui. Cuando estuve afuera del taller el aire frio me golpeo. No tuve mucho frio gracias a mi gran multitud de plumas. Pero había otra cosa que me golpeaba aún más fuerte día tras día: la nostalgia. Todo me recordaba a ellos

Mientras volaba hacia mi palacio me preguntaba qué pasaría en los próximos años. Tal vez Jack encontraría a otra persona y la haría igual de feliz que a mí en un pasado lejano. Dudaba que pudiera encontrar a otra persona a quien pudiera amar igual que ame a Jack. No me imaginaba en brazos de otro y no imaginaba a Jack en brazos de otra

Tan crédulo mi pobre corazón, Jack lo había vuelto resistente al dolor. Quería odiarlo realmente quera. Pero inevitablemente mi amor era más fuerte. No quería admitirlo pero después de todo mi corazón seguía esperando

* * *

Hola ya esta el nuevo capitulo como pueden ver. es algo muy pequeño pero la verdad estoy contenta por como resulto. y otra cosa el titulo del capitulo es por una canción de rio roma con ese mismo titulo y el ultimo parrafito esta basado en una canción de Dulce Maria. y les dare un adelanto. vallan a YouTube y escriban ''Dulce Maria despues de hoy '' en esa canción se basara un capitulo pero todavía falta muchooooo para llegar a eso. pero ignoren el primer verso que no tendrá nada que ver con el capitulo. y siento publicarlo tarde fue por culpa de mi telenovela y que me torsi el tobillo. si hoy no fue mi dia pero ya mejor no los aburro y me despido

nos leemos pronto

NessieFrost


	6. Chapter 6:Mi unico amigo

Los personajes no perteneces si lo hisieran no estarían leyendo, estarían viendo esta historia en el cine

* * *

Capitulo6: mi único amigo

Pov ¿

Marlene solo tenía un único amigo además de Jack. Aunque realmente Jack era su hermano, por lo que ella solo tenía un único amigo ¿quieres saber quién? La luna. Así es, la luna. Marlene notaba los rayos de luz que siempre parecían seguirla en medio de la obscuridad de la noche. La luna era su confidente. Con Jack podía hablar y tener respuestas pero Claro que la luna jamás respondía con palabras pero de alguna manera Marlene sabía que la luna escuchaba cada palabra que ella le decía

Hablar con la luna siempre la hacía sentir mejor. Ella se desahogaba de todo y siempre la luna hacia algo para hacerla sonreír. ¿Cómo? Se pueden preguntar ustedes. Pero siempre después de hablar con la luna, una flor florecía en la maseta de su ventana. Muchos podrían pensar que solo es la naturaleza haciendo su trabajo, pero Marlene sabía que no era cierto. No importaba en que estación estuvieran, la flor siempre estaba en su ventana a la mañana siguiente. Ya sea en el la más viva primavera o en el más crudo de los inviernos

Y en este instante Marlene estaba hablando con su gran amigo.

-¿sabes algo Manny? A veces siento que Jack cree que estoy loca o algo así- le decía la niña, ahora con 8 años cumplidos recién a su fiel amigo –la verdad siente que eres el único al que le puedo decir cosas sin que me tachen de loca

- a veces me siento muy sola. Ay días que simplemente siento que algo falta pero bueno aún estoy muy feliz, ayer nevó y Jack y yo jugamos todo el día y hablando de Jack, está empezando a preocuparme ya no trata como antes, antes era muy lindo conmigo y lo sigue siendo pero ahora prefiere estar con sus amigos que conmigo– dijo la niña y después de eso se quedó callada, solo disfrutando de la luz de luna que su amigo irradiaba. Sabía que no tenía que decir nada más, la luna con esas pocas palabras entendía a la perfección sus sentimientos

La luna nunca le daba respuestas, pero a veces solo necesitas a alguien que te escuche

Hablaba con el casi todos los días, a veces porque lo necesitaba y a veces solo por no dejar solo a su gran amigo. Si se sentía sola ella sabía a donde ir a buscar compañía

Pero había una estación en la que era imposible sentirse sola, La misma estación que las personas podrían considerar la más triste y solitaria estación del año: invierno, ahh glorioso invierno. Ahí ella podía ser ella misma sin importarle nada. El hielo y la nieve la hacían surtirse como en su hogar, el invierno era su hogar. A veces ella deseaba que el invierno la llevara con él. Poder ir sin problemas a donde el invierno la llamara. Si siempre tuviera nieve en su habitación estaría feliz. Al menos tener un pedacito del invierno

Ella era feliz cada vez que el invierno la visitaba en su casa. Pero la niña sentía curiosidad por lo que había más allá de las nubes, más allá del suelo, más allá del norte, más allá de su mundo. Había veces en las que lloraba de frustración y envidia al ver a las aves volar por el cielo. Por más que intentara no podía alzarse sobre las nubes. Jack siempre le decía que ella había sido un colibrí en otra vida pero a ella no le importaba haber tenido alas en otra vida, ella las quería en esta vida

Pero había otra cosa que le inquietaba, su pasado. ¿Quién era realmente ella? ¿Quiénes eran sus padres? ¿Quién había sido su familia? Ahora tenía a una familia pero una parte de ella se preguntaba ¿su antigua familia la extrañaba? ¿Habían llorado por ella? ¿Si quiera se preocupaban por ella? ¿La habían amado? ¿Por qué la habían abandonado? No podía encontrar respuesta a nada

Marlene era una niña feliz pero sin embargo había un vacío obscuro y frio en su corazón. Ese era un lugar bien escondido que solo sacaba a la superficie cuando estaba sola. Ni si quiera la luna sabia de ese vacío que la atormentaba

Ella realmente quería llenar ese espacio pero no podía. Porque ella sentía que había otras personas que un día habían estado llenando vacío y que a pesar de todos estos años la seguían esperando

Y eso es la que ella está segura de que siempre va a creer

* * *

hola a todos. se que los deje solos casi una semana entera pero no crean que estuve flojendo, estuve escribiendo nuevos capítulos y haciendo algunas sorpresas para ustedes. se que esto no es mucho pero me parecio importante que supieran la relación de Marlene con la luna. y en el siguiente capitulo va a empezar lo bueno. va a ser un capitulo muy largo, creo que el mas largo de la historia hasta ahora y ahí va a empezar la verdadera historia. el siguiente capitulo fue en el que mas eh trabajado porque esta basado en una experiencia que yo vivi y como que no encuentras las palabras suficientes para describir lo que sientes. me esforcé mucho y creo que quedo bien. pero bueno lo subiré cuando pueda y se titulara ''sin luz de luna''

ah y sobre las sorpresas que estuve haciendo las subiré en los próximos días a mi cuenta de deviantArt asi que vayan, la pagina esta en mi perfil y eso es todo nos vemos muy pronto


	7. Chapter 7: Sin luz de luna

los personajes son son mios

* * *

Las estaciones rápidamente cambiaron. Paso el invierno (para desgracia de Marlene) siguió la primavera, llego el verano y finalmente llegó el otoño. Todo normal en la vida de esta familia

Hasta que la tragedia asomo su fea cara

Todo había sucedido un día aparentemente normal. Jack estaba con sus amigos, su abuela estaba en su día libre y Marlene estaba sentada en las ramas de árbol viendo las hojas caer y disfrutado de la fresca brisa. Claro que con Marlene no se puede estar mucho tiempo sin que pase algún pequeño accidente y así sucedió.

La rama en la que estaba sentada era ya demasiado débil para sostener su peso así que inevitablemente ella cayo. Pero por suerte una capa de hojas secas había suavizado su caída. En vez de pensar en el dolor que sentía solo se rio de sí misma. Pero en medio de su risa un objeto que tenía en su boca de desvió hasta su garganta. Tosió violentamente intentando escupir el objeto pequeño. Después de un par de segundos logro expulsar la pequeña cosita. Lo escupió en su mano

-¡SI ¡OTRO DIENTE- grito emocionada ignorando el sabor salado de la sangre- YA VAN 3 EN ESTE AÑO- se levantó del piso rápidamente

La niña dirigió su mirada a su abuela que estaba sentada en una mecedora dormida. Marlene se emocionó bastante al verla. Siempre que se le caía un diente su abuela no estaba para compartir su emoción. Ella le decía a su abuela cuando llegaba pero no era lo mismo

-ABUELA MIRA MI DIENTE SE CAYO-grito sentándose a los pies de su abuela. Pero la anciana no se movió

-¿abuela?!Abuela despierta ¡- exclamo la niña asustada.

A este punto estaba dudando que estuviese dormida. Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. No sabía qué hacer. Su abuela estaba fría, pálida y tiesa ¿ese que significaba? No sabía. Sentía miedo e histeria. No podía pensar con claridad no sabía que hacer o a donde ir. A este punto ella solo podía llorar y gritar.

-¡JACK! ¡JACK! ¿DONDE ESTAS CUANDO TE NECESITO?- grito corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa

Nadie salía a ayudar a la desesperada niña. Era un domingo en la tarde. Todas las personas estaban fuera o estaba descansando. Ella sabía que su hermano estaba en un parque cercano a 3 calles así que no lo pensó dos veces y salió disparada a buscar a su hermano. Sentía un nudo horrible en la garganta

Sentía las piernas moverse por sí solas. Jamás en su vida había corrido tan rápido y aun así parecía que iba demasiado lento. Nunca había deseado tener alas más que en ese momento. No podía ordenar ni sus pensamientos ni sus sentimientos

En ese instante actuaba por puro instinto. No pensaba nada solo actuaba, no había tiempo para pensar. Las lágrimas bloqueaban su visión. Fue pura suerte el no haberse caído de cara contra el suelo o estrellarse contra una pared. Solo una cosa era segura quería tirarse en el piso y llorar a mares como una cobarde pero su espíritu valiente no se lo permita

Y finalmente, después de lo que pareció una larga y tormentosa eternidad logro ver a su hermano a la distancia. Por un momento sintió rencor hacia su hermano ¿Cómo podía estar tan contento riendo con sus amigotes cuando a su abuela le pasaba quien sabe qué? Pero lo dejo pasar ahora había cosas más importantes

-JACK AYUDAME PORFAVOR- grito la niña desesperada.

Jack, Al oír su vos llena de angustia y miedo de su hermana volteo la cabeza inmediatamente. Y ahí estaba su hermana jadeando intentando recuperar el aliento, con algunas hojas secas y tierra en su ropa y con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Algo estaba muy mal, eso era seguro

-¿Qué pasa Mar? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto preocupado. Estaba empezando a asustarse pero alguien tenía que ser el fuerte y era obvio que Maite no lo seria esta vez

-yo-yo sí pero- pero- empezó a decir pero Jack no entendía lo que decía. Si quería saber que pasaba primero debía calmarla

-shhhh cálmate. Está bien ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con un tono dulce para poder confortarla

-es que la abuela…-dijo antes de que Jack interrumpiera

- ¡la abuela! ¿Qué pasa con la abuela?- dijo perdiendo la calma

-NO LO SE POR ESO VINE NO SE MUEVE, PARECE QUE NO RESPIRA, ESTA-ESTA MUY FRIA NO SE QUE PASA- de repente Marlene grito tan fuerte que sería un milagro que no quedara afónica

-¿QUE? ¡MARLENE VAMOS AHORA!- grito el igual de fuerte

Pero no importaba que tan rápido hubieran corrido. Ya era demasiado tarde

Marlene no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando pero ni quería saberlo de todos modos. La niña estaba sentada en el mismo árbol del que se había caído hace menos de una hora antes. La gorra de su sudadera en su cabeza, con la espalda apoyada en el troco del árbol y las rodillas a su pecho. La pequeña castaña tenía una de las largas ramas del árbol que había arrancado por accidente cuando se cayó, sostenía su nuevo cayado como si fuese un salvavidas

Todavía tenía el diente en sus manos. Jamás lo había soltado ni un solo minuto. Miro el pequeño y blanco dientito que tenía en su mano. Deseo ser un hada de los dientes en ese momento para poder escapar hacia el cielo y jamás regresar. Se imaginó que un hada venia aquí con ella y le daba alas y luego juntas se iban al cielo. Pero esa fantasía en vez de aliviarla el eso sentirse peor

Miro de reojo hacia atrás. Pudo ver policías y una ambulancia. Oía los murmullos de los vecinos y los las palabras de los policías. Tuvo que apartar la vista cuando las luces de las sirenas la cegaron aun en plena luz del día. Deseo que fuera de noche para poder hablar con su amigo o al menos que su resplandor lograra ahuyentar el miedo y la oscuridad que sentía en su corazón

-¿Marlene? – al oír su nombre la ya mencionada giro su cabeza a la dirección en la que procedía las vos roto y casi inaudible de su hermano

-aquí-respondió ella

-baja de ahí te vas a caer- le dijo alzando los brazos para que la niña pudiera bajar. Por un momento Marlene solo se le quedo mirando

-está bien-susurro la castaña después de un largo suspiro

Jack le tomo las manos y su hermana bajo de un ágil y seguro. Los dos se miraron fijamente. Los ojos de Jack rojos, hinchados y estaban inundados de lágrimas, parecía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para evitar derramar más. Y en cambio Marlene tenía los ojos secos, con solo rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas pero nada más. Pero lo más evidente era que sus ojos habían perdido todo su brillo y su sonrisa traviesa habitual había desaparecido

-¿Qué traes ahí Marlene?- pregunto Jack. Maite abrió su pequeña mano y le mostro a Jack su diente

-Mi diente- dijo

-ah-respondió. Esta vez no tenía ganas de fingir estar emocionado por la llegada de un ser que no existía

-al menos el hada de los dientes vendrá esta noche- susurro

-¡ya basta Marlene! ¡El hada de los dientes no existe!- exclamo sin pensar en lo que decía

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido repitió en su mente. Pero ya no podía hacer ya lo había dicho y ya no podía retractarse.

-que mal que pienses eso- dijo tan bajo que apenas calificaba como susurro. Levanto la cabeza y dijo con vos fuerte y clara -pero ya verás algún día te tragaras esas palabras

Y dicho eso se fue al patio, ignorando todo y todos alrededor, aferrándose al cayado y el diente que sostenía firmemente en sus manitas, con el amargo sabor de la tragedia en su boca. Pero eso sí, su fe en el hada de los dientes intacta. Ella sabía que tenía que existir

Espero impacientemente por horas a que la noche llegara y ella pudiera hablar con su amigo. Había dejado una nota en su cama y se había ido caminando sin rumbo. Camino con la mente perdida a una de las casas en venta que había por ahí. Se fue al patio de atrás y se sentó en el césped y se escondió en uno es los arbustos.

El sol empezó a esconderse. El cielo se pintó con tonos naranja y amarillos. Marlene alzo la cabeza y dejo que los últimos rayos del sol le besaran el rostro. Espero y espero en silencio dejando que el viento dejara bailar su cabello suelto, respirando el aire perfumado

Pero cuando finalmente llegaron las estrellas, solo había eso estrellas. No había ninguna señal de la luna. Y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso Las lágrimas empezaron a bajar, sus pequeños sollozos resonaban en el silencio de la noche

Por primera vez en su vida le tuvo miedo a la obscuridad. Ya no está la luz de la luna para ayuntar la obscuridad. Lloro y lloro. Lo había olvidado completamente

Esta noche era luna nueva

Ya había pasado un par de días desde la tragedia

Jack y Marlene habían sido puestos en adopción otra vez. Hoy habían regresado a su antigua casa para poder ir por todas sus pertenecías. Pero realmente ninguno quería volver. Marlene miro por la ventana del auto en el que iba con Jack. Vi a los vecinos murmurando y dándoles mirada de lastima. Marlene serró la ventana cuando ya no pudo aguantar más los comentarios

Pobrecitos niños decía la hija mayor de señora Morgan

Se volvieron a quedar solos decía la señora Clarisa

Que mala suerte tienen los pobres. Otra vez tienen que pasar por lo mismo decía la señora Webber

Todos les tenían lastima pero aun así ninguno era lo suficientemente valiente para acercase y darles su compresión y cariño. Estaban solos en este mundo frio y cruel. Jack miro los ojos cristalizados de su hermana y le sonrió. Marlene le tomo la mano y le dio un ligero apretón. Una muestra de lealtad, amor y fe

-¿Jack estaremos bien verdad?- pregunto la niña. Jack miro los ojos grandes e inocentes de su hermana durante un segundo antes de responder

-mientras estemos junto sé que así será- respondió

El auto se detuvo y uno de los tipos que los había traído, cuyo nombre no recordaba les abrió la puerta. Después de murmurar un sincero ''gracias'' salió de auto. Un nostálgico suspiro se escapó de sus labios

Marlene miro la mecedora vacía que había enfrente de la casa. Contuvo sus lágrimas y entro a la casa. Estaba todo exactamente igual que como lo habían dejado hace varios días. Miro cada pequeño detalle y cada pequeño rincón con su mirada. Miro a Jack, que parecía estar haciendo lo mismo que ella. Ambos miraban todos recordando sus momentos aquí, ubicando sus recuerdos, añadiendo detalles, intentando reconstruir sus pasados

Ahora su hermano era la única familia que le quedaba. Y la verdad no sabía si alegrase o asustarse. Amaba a su hermano con todo su corazón pero Jack a veces parecía que no le importaba escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir

Recordó el incidente con eso del hada de los dientes. La fe de Marlene seguía intacta pero a él no le había importado asegurarse de eso. Cuando ella había llegado en medio de la noche el día en que su abuela murió él estaba completamente dormido, su nota seguía en su cama sin haber sido leída. A él no le había importado a pesar que ella había intentado expresarle sus sentimientos

Sintió ira y resentimiento hacia su hermano. No solo por eso sino por todos esos años de sentarse sola en el recreo porque su hermano estaba con sus amigos, por todas las veces que ella había dejado sola y él se iba. Antes Jack era muy protector y cariñoso pero conforme las estaciones fueron cambiando él se había vuelto más y más irresponsable con ella. Desde que su hermano había entrado a la secundaria toda su relación se estaba derrumbando poco a poco.

La verdad Marlene no siempre había sido amiga de la luna. Esa inocente relación no llevaba más de 1 año y medio. Pero resulto ser el mejor confidente que jamás había tenido. Y cada vez necesitaba más y más a la luna. Las cosas no hacían más que empeorar y empeorar. La niña sintió que si se quedaba en este lugar las cosas seguirán empeorando. Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas saladas empezaron a mojar sus mejillas.

-ya deja de llorar- le dijo Jack. Pero no en tono afectuoso sino un tono grosero. Como si creyera que ella lloraba por gusto

Eso le dolió hasta el alma. Y después de esas palabras la castaña ya había decidido que ya no podía ocultar más los sentimientos que la atormentaban sin parar.

De repente sintió como si algo dentro de ella muriera. Pero no era una sensación desagradable, se sentía renovada. Miro a su alrededor y se sintió atrapada. Ya no podía estar un segundo más aquí. Ya no podía mantener los pies en la tierra ni un solo segundo más. Miro a su hermano y Jack en ese momento no pudo creer lo que veía

Sus ojos habían cambiado drásticamente, su iris marrón había cambiado a un zafiro claro. Y no solo eso ahora Jack no veía a la asustadiza y tímida niña, ahora veía una niña valiente y segura de sí misma. Llevo su mano a sus ojos y con el dorso de su mano limpio las lagrimas

-si tienes razón no voy a llorar, no más- dijo decidida

El apenas llego a abrir la boca cuando la niña salió corriendo sin importarle nada. Ella era demasiado rápida por lo que cuando se asomó a la puerta, la niña ya había desaparecido completamente de su vista

-MARLENE- grito a los cuatro vientos suspiro y dijo – lo siento- y eso había sido una de las cosas más sinceras que había dicho en su vida

La niña había corrido y corrido, solo deteniéndose para poder respirar algo de oxígeno, y finalmente había parado cerca de un lago. La niña miro su reflejo en el lago que tenía una muy fina capa de hielo cubriéndola. Si se paraba ahí era un hecho que se hundía

Miro hacia arriba y vio el cielo nublado. Se acostó en el piso y empezó a jugar con las nubes. Pronto encontró un pez, un perro montando en una bicicleta, un corazón, una bola de nieve y eso mantuvo su mente ocupada un rato. Pero se detuvo cuando vio un caballo gris obscuro. Inexplicablemente siempre les había temido a los caballos negros

Se sentó en el piso y distraídamente empezó a quitarse las botas que traía puestas, revelando su pqueños pies vendados. No verdados porque estubieze herida, sino porque a ella le gustaba asi. Era un habito de toda la vida que ella no cuestionaba. Solamente ataba las venda dejando ver sus dedos y talones. Arrojo las botas a varios metros de ella

Suspiro y se abrazó a sí misma. Tenía frio en el alma. Quería que alguien la abrazara y le digiera que todo iba a estar bien, alguien que la amara. Y que no fuera Jack, necesitaba otro tipo de amor además del amor de hermanos.

-ojala haiga una ventisca pronto- dijo como si alguien le fuese a responder

El otoño estaba a la mitad. Así que todavía faltaba un buen tiempo hasta que su estación favorita se hiciera presente. Su inocente mente empezó a imaginar hadas, muñecos de nieve y personas con el pelo blanco extendiendo el invierno a todo el mundo

Se quedó pensando y murmurando cosas sin sentido de vez en cuando. Pero de pronto frunció el ceño y se paró tan rápido como si el piso fuese de lava ardiente

-¡no me voy a quedar aquí sentada sin hace nada!- exclamo. De repente sintió la misma fuerza que había sentido cuando se había ido de su casa y sin saberlo su iris volvió a ponerse azul – ¿pero a donde puedo ir?- y ahí es cuando perdió la repentina fuerzo que había sentido

Su mirada volvió a clavarse en el cielo. Resoplo y le dio una patada al suelo -¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito?- le pregunto a la luna. No había hablado con él en los últimos días –siempre que te necesito es de día- dijo

Se acostó en el piso nuevamente y cerró los ojos. Y rápidamente se quedó profundamente dormida, en un mundo donde las hadas emplumadas y huevos de pascua con patas existían. Y pasaron las horas pero la niña estaba felizmente dormida, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

Y cuando hombre de la luna volvió a su lugar en el cielo se sorprendió cuando vio a su amiga dormida sola en el lago. Pero solamente se dedicó a observarla, alejando todo mal que pudiese atentar contra ella. MiM volvió a su deber vigilando a sus guardianes y a los niños

Había muchísimos niños en el mundo pero MiM tenía una favorita y esa era Marlene. Él sabía perfectamente quien era Marlene y quien había sido antes. Algún día regresaría a la niña a su hogar, algún día cuando estuviese lista

Un parte de él se sentía mal por retener a la niña en un mundo que jamás había sido suyo. Pero la niña había sido puesta en este mundo por algo y hasta que ese algo no pasara no podía regresar a la niña a casa

En medio de sus pensamiento La niña agito sus largas pestañas, estaba despertando. Despertó confundida ¿dónde estaba? Al ver el resplandor de la luna sus dudas se aclararon. Pero aun así la niña no se movió se su posición. Frunció el ceño. Se levantó del piso y llevo su mano a su cabeza. Esta ve a diferencia de otras noches podía recordar cada pequeño detalle de su sueño. Miro a su alrededor, buscando aunque sea una señal de que su sueño había sido real

Nada. No había pequeñas hadas emplumadas o huevos con patas o yetis haciendo juguetes. Nada solo normalidad. Y no supo porque pero eso termino de destruir a Marlene. Sostuvo el cayado cerca de su pecho y cayo de rodillas y empezó a llorar con fuerza. Era un llanto capaz de destruirle el alma a cualquiera

Miro al cielo y vio a la luna brillando.

-¿tu tuviste algo que ver verdad?- susurro- ¡fuiste tú! Yo sé que tú tuviste que ver en algo. Yo siempre me sentí extraña aquí como si no perteneciera aquí. Pero ahora siento que si vuelvo me volverá loca

-ayúdame por favor. Ya no soporto estar aquí. Yo no pertenezco aquí – dijo entre lágrimas – dame respuestas por favor solo dime de dónde vengo, a donde voy, con quien voy. Jamás te he pedido respuestas, solo te eh pedido que me escuches. Pero ya no es suficiente, necesito respuestas Manny, respuestas que yo sé que tú tienes- dijo

Y a pesar de que había derramado su corazón en esas palabras la luna seguía igual, sin darle una sola respuesta. Se acostó en el piso y sigue con su llanto hasta volver a quedarse dormida

MiM se sintió terrible por n poderle dar las respuestas que ella pedia. El siempre creyo que sabría cuado fuera el tiempo de darle las respuestas que hoy pedia. ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería que la niña saliera lastimada

Pero mientras veía a la niña dormir supo que ella ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí. Ella ya no era Marlene Overland era lo que siempre había querido ser y en fondo siempre había sido: Maite Frost

Y pronto MiM se puso manos a la obra. Era hora que la princesa de las hadas de los dientes volviera a su hogar.

eh ya salio el peine. de echo se me iso algo bastante obvio pero bueno espero que les alla gustado y si lo iso mándame un review para asermelo saber y si quieren visieten mi otra historia ''preguntale a Maite Frost'' para que puedan preguntarle a los guardianes y a Maite. eso es todo por ahora

bye nos vemos pronto


	8. Chapter 8:Porque la luna me lo dijo

NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE ADEMAS DE MAITE

* * *

Capítulo 8: porque la luna me lo dijo

Y segundos después de que los rayos de luz de luna la envolvieran, empezó el cambio

La niña empezó a perturbarse en medio de su sueño. Sentía como su toda su piel quemaba como si estuviese a -25° grados, sentía como si pequeñas agujas atravesaran la piel de sus brazos y de repente era como si dos enormes espadas salieran de su espalda

Pero no podía moverse, no podía gritar, no podía llorar. Solo podía sentir esta terrible agonía. Sentía muchísimo frio. Era como estar en medio de un bloque de hielo con ropa de verano. Quemaba, ardía como si le hubieran echado asido encima

Pero nada de esas agonías que pasaban por la mente de la niña eran realidad lo que realmente estaba pasando fue que su piel empezó a aclarase, se sus brazos empezaron a brotar coloridas plumas, su cabello empezó a teñirse de colores y cuando dos hermosas y fuertes alas surgieron de su espalda su transformación había terminado

De repente el dolor término, la niña se quedó acostada con los ojos cerrados, sin moverse. En ese momento solo el hecho de que no había más dolor era seguro. Y entonces abrió los ojos y eso marco un nuevo inicio para ella

Era la prueba definitiva que ya no era Marlene. Como Maite había dicho antes de morir, ella volvería a despertar y ahora ya era un hecho

Maite Rashmi Overland Frost, después de todos estos años volvió a despertar

Pero estaba el pequeño hecho que ella no sabía eso

Para la niña solo había sido un extraño, enorme y repentino dolor. Al principio no noto nada fuera de lo normal. Se levantó del piso con torpeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormida? ¿Qué hora era?

Luego vio la luna que parecía aún más grande y brillante de lo normal. Siempre había sentido que la luna las seguía pero ahora era como si estuviera de pie frente a ella mirándola a los ojos. Camino unos cuanto pasos y tropezó con un palo. Cuando logro estabilizarse vio que no era un palo era su cayado

Se inclinó para recogerlo y cuando la punta se sus dedos rozaron el fino pedazo de madera este se llenó de escharcha al instante. Sus dedos se alejaron por instinto, como si fuera carbón en vez de escharcha. Pero extrañamente no se asustó, de alguna manera se sintió tan…. Natural

Recogió el cayado con sus manos temblorosas. No templaba por frio, temblaba por la emoción. Esto era demasiado maravilloso para ser verdad. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió libre. Miro al cielo donde su fiel amigo brillaba quiso ir y alzarse en el cielo, quería volar y sentir el viento

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto nada cuando sus pies empezaron a elevarse poco a poco al cielo. Solo se dio cuenta cuando pudo ver las copas de los arboles

-espera ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto. Miro hacia su espalda y vio algo revoloteando. Alas, sus alas

Siempre pensó que si algún día tenía alas se pondría eufórica de felicidad. Pero no era así. No sentía que fuera nada fuera de lo normal, era tan natural, como si siempre hubiera tenido esas alas pegadas a la espalda.

Había tenido sueños sobre volar. Algunos más reales que otros pero aun así nada podía igualar esta sensación que sentía. Se sentía libre de una manera que jamás creyó posible, se sentía tan ligera, sin ningún dolor ni miedo. Este debía ser el mejor sentimiento que podía existir

Se movió libre por el cielo, como siempre había querido hacerlo. Su risa resonaba entre los árboles, su sonrisa parecía que brillaba en medio de la obscuridad. Era la viva personificación de la inocencia y la libertad.

Pero entonces su cayado se deslizo de entre sus diminutos dedos. La niña inmediatamente fue a buscarlo. Ese cayado tenía algo especial, no sabía que era pero sentía como si fuere una parte de ella. El cayado cayó en un árbol. Pero cuando sus manos rozaron el tronco este se cubrió de una fina capa de escarcha. Ella toco el diseño impresionada. Podrían pensar que fue por qué bueno... ¡salía escharcha de sus dedos! Pero no, estaba impresionada por el bello diseño que había creado. En medio del diseño helado se encontraba escondidas plumas, flores y otras cosas que ni ella pudo descifrar en ese momento

Entonces una idea empezó a formularse en su cabecita y al compás una gran sonrisa traviesa atravesó su rostro. Voló del árbol al piso y de ahí al lago. Congélate pensó cuando su mano estaba dentro del agua y al instante el agua obedeció el mandato se la niña. La castaña fascinada se paró en el lago y empezó a deslizarse con gracia sobre el hielo

No sentía la frialdad del hielo. Sabía que estaba frio pero no le molestaba. Empezó a reise con fuerza. Era una risa alegre, nerviosa con un toque de ''no sé qué está pasando pero me gusta''. Sus ojos brillaban tanto como la luna y las estrellas juntas, con la fuerza del fuego pero con la hermosura del hielo

Pero después de unos minutos salió de su improvisada pista de patinaje y se impulsó hacia el cielo. No sabía qué hacer para realizar sus planes pero los iba a hacer. Miro abajo, respiro hondo y atravesó el cielo como una bala, dejando una capa de nieve, hielo y aire frio detrás de ella. Al ritmo que iba no tardo demasiado en cubrir e nieve toda la ciudad

Se paró en el techo de alguna casa y miro su trabaja ya terminado. La nieve cubría los arboles desnudos y el pasto, los techos de las casa estaban llenos de nieve y las paredes de escarcha. No había nada que señalara que estaban a mitad del otoño

Mientras miraba el paisaje que había creado, un bostezo se escapó de sus labios. Ahora que la emoción y la adrenalina habían pasado, se daba cuente de que tan cansada, hambrienta y sedienta se sentía.

-¡JACK! –exclamo la niña golpeándose la frente

En medio de todo esto se había olvidado completamente de su hermano. Se sentó en el techo y se concentró en recordar cada uno de los acontecimientos del día. Al final se sorprendió que todo eso hubiera pasado en un solo día.

-me muero por decirle lo que paso- dijo un segundo antes de salir volando. Aunque estaba emocionada sentía un nudo en el estómago que se agravaba conforme se acercaba. Ahora menos que nunca quería volver pero su hermano era lo único que le quedaba y no podía dejarlo solo

Aterrizo en la puerta trasera del orfanato, la cual sorprendentemente estaba abierta. No sabía qué hora era pero ya debía ser tarde. Abrió la puerta solo un poco y asomo su ojo azul, no había nadie a la vista pero podía oír voces y pisadas en la oficina del director

Abrió a puerta totalmente, rechino un poco cuando ella entro. Camino de pintitas, quería ver que estaba pasando. Pegó el oído a la pared. Las voces que oía eran difusas y tenía que pensar un momento para saber qué era lo que decían

-joven, tal vez debería ir a dormir un poco. Ya se lo dije no podemos hacer nada hasta que pasen 24 horas- dijo el director

-¡no! De aquí no me voy hasta que mi hermana regrese- le respondió un Jack muy angustiado

-entiendo su desesperación…

-¡no! Mi hermana está afuera en medio de la nevada. Tal vez este congelada o incluso muerta- interrumpió Jack con la voz temblorosa

En ese momento Marlene decidió hacer su aparición. Camino hacia la puerta y sorprendentemente la atravesó. También puedo atravesar paredes wow esto es mejor de lo que creí. Nadie se dio cuenta de su llegada

-es que no lo entiendo ¿Dónde se pudo meter esa niña?- dijo mientras sacudía su cabello con sus manos como si tuviera fuego o algo así

-aquí estoy- dijo. Pero nadie volteo a mirarla –Jack aquí estoy- dijo otra vez, con un toque de desesperación en su voz

-no se a donde pudo ir, más bien no tiene a donde ir-continuo el, como si su hermana no estuviese en la habitación

-¡Jack ya para de jugar!- dijo y camino hacia su hermano

Ahí fue cuando el cuento de hadas que había sido su vida en las últimas horas, termino

Alzo su emplumado brazo con la intención de darle un golpe pero cuando sus dedos tocaron a su hermano lo atravesaron. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, llenos de confusión y horror, un jadeo se escapó se sus labios. Pero eso no fue lo peor.

De repente Jack se paró y le dio un puñetazo a la pared. Le dolió bastante pero ahora tenía cosas en que concentrase. Camino por la habitación y accidentalmente atravesó a su hermana

A ese punto ya había lágrimas en sus ojos que ella se negaba en derramar, ya había llorado suficiente. Pero cuando Jack la atravesó fue como una puñalada. Ese pequeño instante ella había sido incapaz de respirar, de moverse y de hablar. Fue como si por unos pequeños instantes hubiera dejado de existir

La niña voló y salió volando con la puerta, dejando una corriente de aire frio. Jack se estremeció y miro alrededor buscando el origen de esa extraña corriente. Mientras miraba la habitación un pequeño copo de nieve aterrizo en su nariz. Inmediatamente le recordó una vieja frase que usaba siempre con Marlene

No querrás que Jack Frost te congele la nariz

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de ese incidente lo que menos quería la pequeña hada era volver. Se había quedado en el lago en el que había estado jugando hace un rato, sentada de rodillas. La diversión había acabado

Miro a la luna. Los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a notarse por el horizonte, la luna ya apenas podía verse, su amigo no estaría por un rato

-dime la verdad luna ¿estoy muerta?- pregunto a la luna-eso explicaría lo de atravesar paredes- continuo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-pero al menos dime a donde voy, con quien voy- dijo repitiendo las palabras de Jack en su mente no se a donde pudo ir, más bien no tiene a donde ir

-ya ni siquiera sé si mi nombre sea Marlene-decía mientras se aferraba al cayado

-tienes razón, ya no lo eres- dijo una voz en su cabeza

Miro a todos lados, intentando averiguar quién era el dueño de aquella voz. Y ella de alguna manera supo que era la luna

-¿Manny? ¿Desde cuándo me respondes?- dijo sorprendida. De respuesta pudo oír una pequeña risa

-porque ya es hora de que vuelvas a casa pequeña- le dijo cariñosamente

-¿a casa? Pero ya no tengo casa y…!espera un segundo¡ ¿Cómo que ya no soy Marlene?- exclamo confundida

-eres lo que siempre quisiste y lo que siempre fuiste: Maite Frost- le dijo con total seguridad

-¿Maite?...

Le gustaba el nombre. Sonaba como el pincel a la hora de deslizarlo por el lienzo o como el sonido de la nieve cayendo del cielo. Aunque era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre se sentía extrañamente cómoda con él, sentía que ese nombre era suyo y de nadie mas

-Maite Frost, me gusta- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- ¿pero porque ahora? ¿Por qué no hace un año? ¿O el año que viene?

-porque no era el momento. Aquella noche fue el momento en el que supe que estarías lista-

La niña abrió la boca para responder pero en ese momento sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un rayo a la cabeza. Le llegaron a la mente todos sus recuerdos

Mama y yo haciendo trabajo de campo

Yo y Sandy mirando figuras de arena dorada

Yo y mi abuelo haciendo los prototipos de hielo de los juguetes

Bunny y yo en mi clase de arte

Yo y papa jugando con la nieve

Yo y mi familia

Y de pronto los buenos recuerdos acabaron

-¿quién eres tú? - dije

La arena negra se dispersó y se arrastró por debajo de una puerta de madera vieja y demacrada. La figura un hombre alto y delgado.

….

-ah, se me olvida decirte. Uno de tus peores miedos ya está hecho- dijo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte. Esta vez ya no pude esconder el miedo en mi vos.

-tu solo mira atrás- fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Entonces recordé ¡mis alas!

…

Y con ese último pensamiento la puerta se volvió a abrir. Pero esta vez no entro pitch. Un montón de caballos de arena negra entraron…

…

Mis parpados empezaron a pesar. Mi visión se oscureció por completo. Sentí mis oídos taparse pero aun podía oír. Lo único que todavía podía sentir por completo era mi sentido del tacto. Lo último que sentí fue un beso frio en mi nariz.

-Jack Frost mordió la nariz- eso fue lo último que pude sentir y oír.

Pero este no sería mi fin. Maite Rashmi Faith Frost volvería a despertar, eso lo podía asegurar.

…..

Y de repente los recuerdos acabaron. La niña se quedó inmóvil durante un segundo. Al ver el recuerdo de su muerte quería llorar pero entonces pensó en los maravillosos recuerdos felices que tenía. Entonces una enorme sonrisa apareció de a poco en su cara.

-¿¡VISTE ESO!? YO ERA UNA HADA DE LOS DIENTES Y- Y- Y tenía un hogar y una familia que me amaba- al principio grito pero luego su voz se volvió tan suave, apenas un murmullo

-lo tienes, y ellos te necesitan

-¿pero porque reviví? o no sé qué paso – pregunto con el ceño fruncido

- ese dia solo tu cuerpo murió pero tu alma se quedo atrapada en la guarida de pitch, el se dio cuenta y atrapo tu alma y para que no le dieras problemas puso tu alma en una niña que iba a nacer muerta y después de que nacio la abandonaron, pero realmente jamas fuiste Marlene totalmente, maite siempre estuvo ahí esperando a salir- le dijo

Por la cara de la niña, MiM supo que no había entendiado ni una palabra de lo que dijo

-¿que?- eso fue lo único que la niña pudo articular

-lo que escuhaste

-¿y como supiste que era yo? Ay muchas niñas en el mundo- pregunto ya no tan confuse coma hace unos momentos atrás

-siempre fuiste diferente, una noche solo te vi y en ese mismo instante sabia quien eras-respondio la luna

-oh- murmullo

-algun dia este mundo te nesesitara, tu familia te nesesitara por eso lo hise. Algún dia haras grandes cosas, de eso estoy seguro- la niña solamente le dedico una gran y brillante sonrisa

-gracias-dijo sin saber que mas decir pero esa simple palabra lo dijo todo

-pero ahora ve a casa- la voz de su amigo sanoba mas y mas lejana con cada palabra

-eso are Manny- prometió solemnemente

-me alegra, nos vemos en la noche y recuerda solo sigue tu instinto y llegaras a casa, no te preocupes lo llevas en la sangre, buena suerte Maite- se despidió mientras desaparecía del cielo

Su sonrisa se ensancho, mostrando todos sus dientes. Era la primera vez en años que se dirigían a ella con su verdadero nombre, una sensación cálida y agradable se deslizo por su pecho. Al fin sabia de donde venía y adonde tenía que ir. En ese instante ella supo que ya no era Marlene, ella ya podía decir que era Maite Frost

Y ella ya no quería perder tiempo, iba a ir a su casa y estar con su familia. Así que miro al cielo y grito

-¡Viento al palacio de los dientes!- exclamo sonriendo

Y al instante una fuerte briza la llevo entre sus brazos, como dándole la bienvenida.

-ya voy a casa, espérenme-pensó determinada

Ella iba a volver a casa y ni el mismo coco lo iba a impedir, Iría a su hogar y sería feliz

¿Por qué? Porque la luna se lo dijo

* * *

¡hola! primero que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza pero creo que todos estuvimos muy ocupados últimamente pero bueno. un consejo JAMAS pero JAMAS inicien una historia a finales de ciclo escolar se los digo por experiencia pero ya esto esta publicado asi que ya no puedo hacer nada. este a sido un capitulo muy largo y estoy muy satisfecha con el. casi siempre yo misma desprecio mis escritos pero yo creo que estuvo bien. y si desde aquí va a empezar la verdadera historia. ¿creyeron que Maite solo iba a ir a casa y todo será como antes? PUES NO solo espérenlo los siguientes 2 capítulos serán pura cosa bonita pero luego la cosa se le va a complicar a Maite


	9. Chapter 9

los personajes no son mio a excepción de Maite

* * *

Llego un poco demasiado pronto para su gusto, asomo su cabeza sobre las nubes y jadeo, su hogar era aún más hermoso que en sus recuerdos, se quedó un segundo mirando el palacio, su casa, el lugar que la había visto crecer. Un chillido de asombro se escuchó sobre su cabeza, despertando a la niña de sus pensamientos. Maite instintivamente tomo a la pequeña hada que volaba a medio metro de ella y la jalo bajo las nubes con ella

-¿Cómo es que te pareces tanto a…- empezó a decir la pequeña hada a la que Maite inmediatamente reconoció

-¿¡Baby Tooth!?- exclamo la niña emocionada

- ¿Puede - Pregunta

-ja ¡Baby Tooth!- grito y rápidamente abrazo a la pequeña hada contra su mejilla

Baby Tooth al principio se tensó, lo que fue como un pinchazo al corazón de Maite. Baby Tooth estaba extrañada ¿Cómo podía esa niña ser su hermana? Pero ella sabía que ella era Maite, nadie podía igualar los abrazos de su hermana así que a los pocos segundos le regreso el abrazo

Fue un abrazo con lágrimas y sollozos. Maite podía sentir las lágrimas de su hermanita en su mejilla y Baby Tooth podía sentir las lágrimas del hada más grande en sus plumas. Ambas se aferraban la una a la otra con todo lo que tenían. En ese abrazo depositaron todo el amor que se tenían

-¿pero cómo?-pregunto Baby Tooth. Maite la miro y le dedico una gran sonrisa

-no lo sé, solo estoy aquí- dijo con ese desinterés que la caracterizaba

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?- la hadita espero pacientemente una respuesta, su hermana parecía estar debatiendo sobre que decir y se veía triste. ¿Qué le había paso en estos últimos años?

Maite suspiro y miro a la hadita con los ojos llorosos, quería contarle todo lo que había pasado, sobre todos los sueños que había tenido, sobre su hermano, llorar por la muerte de su abuela pero estaba ese nudo en la garganta que se lo impedía

-vamos a un lugar más privado y ahí te contare todo- le dijo mientras se limpiaba los rastro de lágrimas y las lágrimas que nunca habían sido derramadas

-No está bien-le contesto diente de bebé

Ella y Maite volaron a los pies de la montaña que mantenía oculto el palacio de los dientes. Maite se sintió aliviada, Podría evitar a su madre por un rato más. Cuando sus nervios empezaron a calmarse y ella comenzó a sentirse más tranquila, Baby Tooth chillo pidiendo respuestas

_ ¿dónde estuviste?- pregunto.

El silencio se apodero del ambiente. Maite dio un largo y nostálgico suspiro y empezó a hablar

Le conto todo, su primer recuerdo, su situación familiar, las tardes de juegos en invierno, como odiaba el verano y como se la pasaba dibujando en esa estación, sobre la muerte de su abuela, sobre Jack, todo lo conto con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro y una mirada perdida en la nada de la que deslizaba una que otra lagrimas

Cuando despertó de los recuerdos de Marlene, Maite apretó los labios y seco sus lágrimas. Baby Tooth y sentó en su hombro y le acaricio la barbilla. La niña le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-yo ya dije todo ahora te toca a ti- pero lo que no se esperaba era esa mirada de susto de su hermanita

Pero Baby Tooth tenía sus razones. ¿Cómo decirle que su padre se había ido hace años? ¿Cómo le iba a decir a su hermana que tenía una familia en ruinas? Todo había cambiado con su partida y definitivamente ese cambio no había sido para bien

-¿Qué ha pasado en estos últimos años- pregunto Maite insegura

-bueno… es complicado- respondió la hadita retorciendo sus diminutos dedos

-¿complicado de qué manera?- la niña intentaba ignorar esa sensación extraña que sentía en el estomago

-complicado de una manera que yo no puedo decirte, ve a buscar a tu mama era te dirá todo- se sentía mal dejándole todo el trabajo a su reina, prácticamente su madre pero sabía que solo con ella, su terca hermana podría comprender

-¿con mama?- dijo con los ojos algo dilatados por el pánico

-Maite algunas pequeñas cosas cambiaron y ella debe decírtelos- pero sabía que tendría que darle algún detalle antes de que hiciera lo que le pidió

-es que no quiero ir- dijo cabizbaja

-¿Por qué?- pregunto. Después de años de no tener una madre a Baby Tooth se le hizo lógico que quisiera verla

-porque no quiero- respondió con un tono que aviso a la hadita que tendría una larga charla sobre eso

-¿por?- pregunto

A ella se le hacía egoísta pero su hermana no había visto los ojos dolidos y llorosos de su madre así que lo comprendió, sabía que esos temas estarían fuera de la compresión de su hermana

_porque no

-¿por?

-porque no

-¿Por?

-porque no

-¿por?

-¡porque tengo miedo! ¿Contenta?- exclamo Maite luego de perder la paciencia

-¿miedo?-pregunto incrédula

-¡si tengo miedo ¡ya sé que es tonto, eso fue lo que condeno en primer lugar ya lo sé!-dijo con los brazos abiertos, como si se sacara un gran peso de encima

L hadita abrió la boca para responder pero Maite la interrumpió

-¡toda la vida estuve esperando esto!- exclamo y luego continúo más calmada- todas esas tardes de invierno que me la pasaba imaginando que volaba, todos esos sueños…. Yo no sé cómo explicarlo pero aquí me siento muy bien, mucho más de lo que me sentí en mi antigua casa. Aquí siento que estoy en…. casa- susurro

Baby Tooth no dijo nada, solo fue y froto su carita en el cuello de su hermana. Maite sonrió y unas lágrimas se deslizaron de sus pálidas mejillas. No lloraba por miedo, ni por felicidad, lloraba por…. La verdad es que ni ella misma sabia porque lloraba, solo quería llorar y eso hiso

-¿sabes qué? ¡Vamos al palacio!- dijo en un ataque de valor

La hadita chillo en respuesta. Maite rio y se secó las lagrimas

-vamos antes de que me arrepienta- dijo

Maite soltó risas nerviosas todo el camino, estaba feliz y asustada pero aun así no iba a dejar que el miedo la venciera, no esta vez

* * *

Después de varias horas intentando ir a su habitación sin que ninguna de sus hermanas la viera al fin lo logro. ¿Cómo? Ni ella misma sabía. Baby Tooth se había ido hace un rato a trabajar y Maite se había quedado sola

La niña miraba todo a su alrededor, cada pequeño rincón, cada detalle de sus pinturas y sobre todo recordaba cada pequeño momento que había pasado aquí

Entonces miro a su cama y entre las mantas y sabanas encontró a un viejo amigo sentado tal como lo había dejado ese día

-¡Frostbite!-exclamo antes de saltar a su cama y abrazar a su viejo colibrí de peluche

Un largo y adorable bostezo salió de sus labios, dándoles la forma de una perfecta o. en ese momento sus mantas nunca parecieron tan suaves. De repente los efectos de su noche sin sueño empezaron a presentarse otra vez y después de acurrucarse entre sus mantas se quedó profundamente dormida

No tenía al sandman pero Maite no tuvo dificultades en tener bellos sueños.

* * *

bien eso es todo por hoy. espero que les haya gustado porque me esforze mucho en este capitulo y espero que les guste. la verdad le tengo algo de lastima a maite ¡ella tiene varios millones de hermanas y yo apenas puedo con una! pero bueno nos leemos después y en el siguiente cap viene algo que eh esperado escribir desde hace un rato ¿se imaginan que pasara en el siguiente capitulo?

adiós


	10. Capítulo 10: Nunca estuve sola

los personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen

* * *

Una cualidad de Maite era su sueño ligero. Incluso con la caída de un copo de nieve se despertaba, tal vez por eso cada mañana de invierno se despertaba justo a tiempo para despedir a la luna y saludar al sol

Maite estaba tranquilamente dormida p ero entonces la perilla de la puerta se abrió y al unísono la niña despertó.

El pánico creció así que instintivamente dejo al peluche donde lo encontró y se escondió debajo de la cama.

Por debajo de la cama vio la puerta abrirse dejando entrar a su madre. Maite tapo su boca para evitar jadear. Desde dónde estaba solo podía verle los pies

En ese momento supo que no estaba lista para volver a ver a su madre, aun no

En ese momento se sintió terrible, jamás se había sentido tan cobarde. Ahogo un sollozo y oculto su rostro entre sus brazos hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse de nuevo

Salió de la cama y cuando miro a su alrededor noto algo a lo que no había prestado atención

La habitación estaba cubierta del polvo. Sus muebles estaban grises y deteriorados. La habitación parecía haber perdido la vida junto con ella. Todo estaba exactamente donde ella lo dejo y al parecer ese no había cambiado al pasar de los años

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que habían limpiado aquí? Hace mucho seguramente. Maite no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas de deslizaran de sus mejillas mientras pensaba en su teoría de porque este lugar que había contemplado tantos bello momento parecía muerto

- ¿Es olvidaron mi - Pregunta de leer Frostbite

Obviamente no recibió respuesta alguna pero aun si lo hubiera hecho eso no hubiera podido calmar su torturada mente

De todos modos ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado fuera? Nueve años por lo menos.

-¿Cómo no pudieron olvidarse de mí? ¡Han pasado nueve años ¡- exclamo frente al ave de peluche

Por un momento pudo ver a su familia feliz y despreocupada, sin rastro de que ella hubiera existido algún día

-¡ay no puede ser! ¿En que estoy pensado? ¡Ellos no pudieron olvidarse de mí!- se golpeó la cabeza con su mano, de repente su mente volvía a ser clara

-necesito salir de aquí pero ya- murmullo mirando hacia todos lados, como si esperaba de repente las cuatro paredes a su alrededor se cerraran y la aplastaran

La niña camino hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente y solo un poco y efectivamente, había haditas por todas partes

Bueno, si pude entrar aquí sin que me vean puedo salir igual pensó lo mas optimista que pudo y empezó con su nueva misión.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de las mismas horas que tardo en entrar, pudo salir del palacio y después de otras dos horas más para llegar al polo sur

Maite estaba que se desmayaba cuando llego. Estaba muy cansada, apenas había dormido dos horas máximo y simplemente no habían sido suficientes. El extenso viaje de Asia hacia el polo sur le había quitados muchas de las pocas energías que había llegado a recuperar

Estaba a punto de echarse en la nieve y dormir 12 horas seguidas pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan solo como pensaba

Había una familiar figura azul a la distancia que Maite no pudo identificar. Pero la había visto antes, de eso estaba segura

Camino a pasos lentos y silenciosos, agudizando su mirada. Y de pronto lo supo

-¡papi¡- exclamo asombrada

Jack oyó esa pequeña vocecita, pero era demasiado lejana para considerarla algo más que una jugada más de su mente pero algo lo hizo mirar, otra pequeña vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que mirara y eso hiso de todos modos ¿Cuántas veces había creído escuchar la voz de Tooth y Maite? Y ¿Cuántas veces estaban ahí? Hasta ahora, ninguna.

La respuesta de esa pregunta cambio cuando giro y vio a su hija parada a menos de 100 metros de él. Jack no pudo creerlo, ella se veía exactamente igual que la última vez que la había visto.

Jack por primera vez en años dejo que un pequeño rayo de esperanza creciera en él y no iba a dejar que se escapara.

- ¿Mai ... mi niña-susurro

Padre e hija se quedaron congelados en su posición, temiendo con el mínimo movimiento el otro desapareciera

-Maite...- Jack dijo lo suficientemente alto para que el sonido llegara los oídos de la niña

El hada al oír la voz de su padre, reacciono de repente y llena de desconcierto se adentró por los cielos

Jack no tardo es seguirla. No iba a dejar que se le escapara de las manos otra vez

Pero resulto más difícil de lo que espero. Maite volaba escondida entre las nubes, solo dejándole a su padre rayos de color para poder seguirle el ritmo. Y además la niña era muy rápida, Maite no sabía cómo había conseguido sacar energía para volar a esa velocidad pero ahora no era tiempo de parar y pensar

Maite no sabía a donde corría pero podía sentir como el aire se calentaba así que supuso que ya no estaba en el polo sur

Después de atravesar una cierta distancia Maite empezó a ver como poco a poco las zonas estaban más y más pobladas y le daba a la niña más lugares para esconderse

La niña dejo de aletear y cayó en picada hacia el suelo y voló entre las casas, buscando una ventana abierta

Al fin encontró una ventana abierta y si pensárselo 2 veces entro y valla mala suerte que tenía la nena

-¡mami!- grito la niña frustrada

Tooth tuvo una reacción parecida a la de Jack pero ella pudo oír claramente la voz de ña niña y no solo una vocecita a la distancia. Sonaba demasiado real para no mirar

Por su mente pasaban los mismos pensamientos que horas atrás habían acosado la mente de su espo….ex esposo. Tooth lentamente camino hacia la niña que simplemente se quedó tensa en su lugar pero poco a poco fue relajándose al tacto tembloroso y amoroso de las caricias de su madre

La reina de las hadas abrió la boca perero entonces otra voz infantil interrumpió

-¡el hada el los dientes!- exclamo la voz de un niño que hasta hace unos segundo estaba dormido

-¿Peter?- pregunto Maite al que alguna vez fue su compañero de clase y su peor enemigo

-¿Marlene? ¿Qué ases en mi habitación?– pregunto el niño sorprendido y algo asustado

- bueno yo…. ¡espera un segundo! ¿No me dijiste la semana pasada que el hada de los dientes era un cuento? – exclamo apuntando acusadoramente con su cayado.

-ahh… que-murmullo el niño confundido, notando de repente el cambio que había atravesado su ex compañera.

-ok, tal vez fue mala idea que me vieras así que…. adiós- dijo incomoda y después de dar un saludo pequeño con su mano se fue.

Tooth que había observado el intercambien entre los niños aun en shock, no dudo en seguir s la niña por la ventana.

-Maite espera- Tooth dijo y estiro su mano con la intención de detener la huida de la niña.

Pero al final no tuvo que hacer nada. La niña se quedó congelada a un metro de la ventana. Tooth estiro un poco la cabeza para ver el obstáculo de la niña y al ver un desgreñado cabello blanco supo la respuesta.

Maite rotaba su mirada cada pocos segundos para poder mantener la vista en sus padres. La intensidad de sus miradas era algo fuera de la comprensión de la niña y la hacía sentir incomoda. Todavía podía sentir la sorprendida mirada de Peter en su espalda.

No tuvo ganas de huir. De repente al tener la presencia de sus padres el miedo se evaporo. Tal vez era porque recordó lo mucho que la amaba. Marlene era amada pero ese amor no cubría todas sus necesidades de afecto y hasta ahora Maite se daba cuenta del gran valor que contenía cada abrazo que había recibido a lo largo de toda su vida, ya sea en la vida de Marlene o Maite.

Maite dio un suspiro de valor y cerro sus ojos. No importaba que tan duro fuera, ella iba enfrentar lo que fuera de todos modos ella nunca había estada sola.

* * *

hola. la verdad me da vergüenza después de tanto tiempo pero bueno lamento la tardanza e intentare tardar menos y eso es todo. bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo y nos leemos pronto y hasta pronto


	11. Chapter 11:

Capítulo 11:

Jack y Tooth dejaron de mirar a su hija por un momento para mirarse fijamente. Azul y amatista se fundieron en uno solo, eran na mirada tan fría tan fría pero tan llena de dolor y amor

Entonces Maite decido romper el incómodo juego de miradas que se había creado. Miro hacia su perturbado compañero y le dio una burlona y torcida sonrisa

-hasta nunca inútil- dijo

Silbo en dirección a sus padres que seguían perdidos en la mirada del otro

-papi, mami, es hora de irnos- grito, sus burlona sonrisa con un toque de dulzura que solo le daba a las personas que amaba

Jack sabía que había demasiadas cosas de que hablar y que no podían hablarlas frente a ese niño. Pero la sola idea de tener a sus dos mujeres a un metro de él le resultaba imposible

Con una sonrisa juguetona atrajo a Maite y a Tooth a sus brazos con su cayado. No importaba si ella un hermoso sueño o una sublime alucinación, él se sentía vivo de nuevo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No fue una reunión con lágrimas o cosas así. En ese momento nada existía

Las acciones erróneas que Jack y Tooth había cometido en el pasado ya no existían. En ese mágico momento ellos volvieron a ser una pareja. Jack sostenía a su mujer y su hija en sus brazos como solía hacerlo hace años incluso se daban pequeños besos cuando la niña no estaba mirando. No eran una pareja casada o separada eran solo dos amantes que tenían la tarea de cuidar y orientar a un ser inocente hasta que pudiera hacerlo por si misma

Y Maite era solo una pequeña que disfrutaba de su familia

El pasado era una foto vieja y descolorida, el futuro no existía y el presente era un sueño del que ninguno quería despertar

Hablaron durante una hora antes que las exclamaciones y gestos de Maite se volvieran murmullos casi inaudibles interrumpidos por largos bostezos.

La niña recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre y entre risitas por las cosquillas que las sedosas plumas de su madre provocaban y su constante y rápido latido, ella se quedó profundamente dormida en brazos de su madre y con las piernas en el regazo de su padre y esta vez ya nada interrumpiría su sueño.

Tooth y Jack miraron a la niña dormir cómodamente en brazos del otro. Mientras más tiempo pasaba más se daban cuenta de que esto era real y no solo un sueño.

Se miraron durante un largo segundo antes de que Jack se acercara y juntara sus labios y entonces Jack susurro las palabras que convencieron a Tooth a que esto no era más que una bella realidad.

-te amo- Jack susurro en su oído

Ella lo miro y le sonrió. Las palabras sobraban. El hada se acurruco en el pecho del guardián y cerró los ojos. Jack se sintió en paz y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que esa pequeña familia sucumbiera a la tierra de los sueños.

* * *

hola chicos. ya se que tarde mucho pero mucho tiempo pero se los juro que no tuve tiempo. me fui por toda una semano(donde no había internet) y cuando regrese tampoco tenia internet hasta ahora me pude sentar a publicar. y se que es muy corto para la larga espera. y se que el reencuentro no fue tan emotivo como yo esperaba. y lo siento pero las actualizaciones serán mas lentas desde ahora (no tanto como esta espero). a la historia le quedan unos 10 capítulos (a lo mucho) y después podría hacer una secuela o una colección de one-short o ya veremos que pasa. pero la verdad no si tengo una trama entera para una secuela. pero bueno eso es todo y nos leemos pronto


End file.
